Revenge Hurts
by SomewhereOnlyWeKnow070897
Summary: Clare Edwards will stop at nothing to avenge her sisters death but what happens when she falls in love with her sisters murderer...
1. Chapter 1

**To all the people reading this, this is my first story. I hope you like it. If not, well that's your opinion to keep. I will probably turn it in to an entire, long story soon. **

I reach out only to grasp the air. I keep trying to reach her but the only thing that I grip is my sorrow. I take a step forward, walking towards the body crippled over in pain. Her blue eyes are coated with a layer of agony, as she is involuntarily dragged back. It's like there is a magnetic field that insures that I keep my distance from her. I open my mouth and let out a silent scream for help. I feel like an ocean of helplessness is dragging me in. Every time I tried to go against the current, I felt like I was getting dragged deeper into the inability to help. Hurt and distress escape my body in the form of tears. No matter how many I shed, the emotions remain. I realize I can't do anything.

"Clare, you have to find him and make him pay," she pleads with all the strength she has left. Her body stops struggling and she lets the pain drive her into death. Her body goes limp and her eyes are now vacant of any emotion. Her body covered in her own blood that stills hasn't ceased to run out of the deep cuts inflicted on her. A bruise surrounds the corner of her eye. My sister then disintegrates right in front of me. Her ash is carried away by the wind. I feel my knees buckle beneath me causing me to fall to the ground. Hot tears stream down my eyes. I watch my sister die right before me and I couldn't do anything.

My thoughts were interrupted by the shriek of an alarm clock, waking me from the nightmare, or so I thought. Beside me laid an empty bed that was once occupied by my sister. The problem is she can't occupy it. Darcy Edwards, at age seventeen, died right before my eyes yesterday afternoon. She didn't die of natural cause like cancer, no she wasn't that lucky. Darcy, my sister, was raped after being beaten repeatedly. She then was shot multiple times. When I heard the gunshots I went to the source of the sound, which is stupid since I'm an underdeveloped, fifth-teen year old. I was shocked when I saw my sister lying in a pool of blood. The cause of her pain was no where to be found. I tried to get her help but it was of no use. She died before I dialed 911.

You expect me to be doubled over in pain and crying but I only had one emotion running through my body, hatred. I hated that she left me when I needed her most. I hated that the last words she heard come out of my mouth were filled with venom. I hated that she died before she got to do something with her life. Most of all, I hated that the person who drove her to death got away. I sprinted out of bed with one thing in my mind. I will get revenge in my sister's honor to make up for the fact that the last words I directed towards her were filled with hate.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you my readers liked the first chapter. Here's the next one.**

I press onto the cold, silver bar unlocking the doors of my oh so wonderful school, Degrassi. People shot me sympathetic glances and I did my best to dodge them. I didn't want to be reminded that my sister's dead. I want to forget; why won't they let me? I felt like someone was following me but every time I turned around everyone was involved in their conversations. Suddenly, I felt a hand a grab my shoulder. I was about to scold it when I noticed that the hand belonged to a puffy eyed K.C. He and my sister started dating when they were assigned as Science partners, two years ago. When she died, he was one of the first people to find out.

"Clare, I'm sorry for your loss," K.C. murmured in a shaky voice. I put my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. They were filled with agony.

"It was your lost too and you don't have to apologize. She's in a better place." I say. This only makes his tears shed more. I wrap my arms around him and envelope him in my arms. When he finally calms down, I let him go, just in time for the bell to ring.

I walk into English to be greeted with more apologies from the class. They were genuinely sorry but three words didn't mean anything to me. They wouldn't revive me sister, they wouldn't help me find her killer and they sure as hell wouldn't help me find the missing piece of my heart. I walked in and sat in the back of the classroom. I tried to avoid everyone but it was like I was the center of attention. During class I just doodled, I wasn't listening to anything the teacher said. Why did it matter? My sister spent most of her time devoting herself to school, she was really smart. What is she going to do with all her intelligence? How would it come of use to her in heaven, or where ever she is? She was probably in heaven; she was the nicest person I know. This leads me to only one question. Why would want to kill such a sweet, innocent and gentle girl? I was determined to find out.

The rest of my day went by the same way. Every said they were sorry or gave me heartfelt speeches of how Darcy was such an amazing girl. Alli, a.k.a. my best friend, tried to get me to go to a counselor but I refused. I don't need that kind of help.

It was my last period and I was anxious to get out of school. I was going to visit the police station after school to see if they've found out anything interesting. I need at least a clue in order to start my investigation. If my parents knew I was doing this, they'd kill me. I'm purposely getting into the lion's mouth. I honestly don't care if I die; at least I died with purpose. I'm determined to make my sister's murderer pay and if that means I go down with him, so be it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my third chapter. Please review, I like criticism. I've decided that I will make the chapters longer. I will probably upload chapters every three days. I f I don't, it means I'm busy. Hope you guys are enjoying it.**

My sister's body was stolen from the hospital before we got to see her on her death bed. Who would want a dead body? Why couldn't they just let her rest in peace? I must have been walking around for a while because a cop stopped me once I was in the station.

"What are you looking for?" he asked in a low, aggressive voice. It sounded like he needed a glass of water. His teeth were yellow. He looked like he should be retired. His breath had a heavy scent of smoke. That explains a lot.

"Listen toots I have a job. Are you just going to stand there and look stupid or are you going to tell me what you want?" he said in an annoyed voice.

"My name is Clare, not toots. I want an update on the Edwards case."

"What's it to you?" he said while lighting a cigarette and putting it to his mouth. Couldn't he just let me go by without asking 20 questions?

"For your information, Darcy was my sister and I have a right to get updated on her case. Am I wrong?" I asked with as much annoyance in my voice as there was in his.

"No you aren't. I'll tell Officer Turner that you're here," he said. He told Officer Turner I was here through his little walky talky thinger and dropped his cigarette to the floor and smashing it with his boot. He opened the door and made his way down the hall.

About halfway down the hall he yelled, "Well, are you coming?" I walked in and he led me to Officer Turner's office. I was looking around the room when Officer Turner walked in.

"Hi Ms. Edwards, how can I help you?"

"I want an update on my sister's case," I said.

"Sorry sweetheart but you're too young to be given that kind of information,"

"Does my age really matter? She was my sister, I'm entitled to some answers," I plead.

"You're a minority, I can't give you that information," he replies. I walk to him and put my finger on his chest.

"I watch my sister die. I think I can handle whatever it is you have to tell me," I practically scream. His eyes show sorrow and he sighs

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything you do,"

"Well take a seat this might take a while."

I do as he say and sit in a comfy sofa while he sits at the other end of his desk.

"We don't know much. All we know is that she was last seen talking to a man named Elijiah Goldsworthy at a local club for teens. Above the Dot, I believe."

"Okay, I have a question though,"

"Shoot,"

"Why would they want her body?" I asked

"Well, there's no telling. It could be that this person didn't want us to use the body as evidence or it could just be some psychopath who wants to keep her body."

"How did they get by all the nurses?"

"They could have said that they were family and came in and took her."

"How does no one notice someone taking out a dead body from a hospital? Shouldn't they have known who the last person to visit was? Aren't there surveillance cameras or something?" I asked, curiosity dripping from every word.

"I don't know Clare, that's what we are trying to find out," he said. I let out a frustrated sigh. I was going to have to find out myself.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"5:34," he answered.

"Crap, I got to get home before my parents flip," I lie. If I wanted something done I would have to do it myself, better get an early start.

"Bye," he says. I was about to walk out when he stopped me.

"It's illegal to talk to you about this stuff so…uhh….I was wondering if," he stutters. This was the first time I heard him sound the least bit nervous, it made me chuckle.

'I won't tell if you don't," I offer. He smiles then nods his head.

I walked out of the police station determined to find at least one clue. To Above the Dot it is.

…

I walk into Above the Dot to be tackled by music and screaming teens. What were they doing here on a school night? What was I doing here on a school night? What was my sister doing here? Oh right, that's what I came here to find out. Now if I could just find Eli. My thoughts were interrupted by a handsome boy, with beautiful green eyes who was dressed in all black.

"What are you looking for?" he says in a low, seductive voice. Man, was this guy hot. Focus Clare you're on a mission.

"I'm looking for an Eli Goldsworthy,"

"You're looking at him," he says. So this was Eli, no wonder my sister was talking to him, he was hot. "What do you want?"

"You talked to my sister yesterday, just hours before she died," I asked. My voice was a bit shaky. I still wasn't used to saying the word death.

"What's your point," he asked a tad bit rudely.

"Do you know who she was going to talk to after you?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm her sister," I say a little bit aggravated.

"So?"

"Can you just tell me?" I asked with many emotions in my voice. Anger. Sadness. Angst. Annoyance. The list could go on forever. He chuckles before he begins to speak.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he said smugly. He got me really angry. I walked up to him and put my finger underneath his chin. At this moment my face was only one millimeter away from his face.

"You don't know what I'm capable of," I said with the most seduction I could muster up. My lips brushed against his a couple times. He let out a low moan, yearning for my lips. I took advantaged of the fact that he was distraught and kneed him with all of my force. He fell on his knees and I slapped him on the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"That's what you get for aggravating me," I spat then turned around and strut out Above the Dot. I don't care if he never told me where my sister was going. There had to be other sources, right?

I was embraced by the cold autumn air as I walked home. I should call it a night, I had homework to do anyways.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing. Here's a new chapter. Hope you like it =)**

When my alarm clock brutally awoke me from my five minutes of sleep, I realized that I would not be able to sleep until I avenge my sister's death.

I groggily walked into my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my once vibrant eyes were dull. My once clear skin was impacted by the nights I spent crying instead of sleeping. I shed my clothes and hoped in the shower hoping that the water could wipe away any signs of my sadness. I got out and looked in the mirror looking at the same girl that stared at me before except her hair was now wet. Who was I kidding; I was dead, emotionally, for that matter. My life will never change; I will never be the same. Forgiveness is beyond me.

I get dressed in grey sweat pants that were two sizes to big and a black shirt that did not do justice to my figure. I looked a hot mess but why did it matter.

I get a ride from my mom who hasn't spoken at all since my sister's death. It must be hard to go through the agonizing pain of raising a child, to have them die. I know she blames herself for my sister's death but it isn't her fault. I was the one who got her so angry to the point where she left the house. I was the reason for her death.

I needed to help her rest in peace but how? Eli was my last hope and I haven't seen him since the time I kneed him. That happened a month ago. Wow, my sister has been dead for a month and a day. The cops haven't found anymore evidence. Eli was truly my last hope and I pushed him away. I am so stupid!

I walk into Degrassi hoping that I would find an answer to my prayers for peace of mind but it would, of course, just be another day at Degrassi. I walk to my locker to find a peppy Alli. She squeals when she sees me. I walk to my locker and she pulls me into a hug. It takes a while to get over the fact that I was shocked but I finally hugged her back. When she released she had a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Drew and I are finally together," she yelled so loud that my ears almost shattered.

"Great," I say trying to sound enthusiastic. Apparently I failed epically because she her smile was erased from her face and was replaced with worry.

"Clare, I really think you should talk to our counselor. You have been distant from everyone, including Fiona, Adam, and I, you cry every night and look at what you're wearing. You claim it's just a bad but you have been wearing black, baggy clothes ever since your sister died," she said.

"Alli, how many times to I have to tell you that I'm fine. I'm just mourning. As for you, Fiona, and Adam, you're my best friends, can't you be a little understanding about my appearance."

"Sorry, we'll try but can you please mourn in something that doesn't give my eyes blisters," she pleads. I let out a giggle.

"Fine, let's get to class," I say interlocking our pinkies. We head to English just before the bell rings. We get settled into our seats.

"We have a new student," chimes Ms. Dawes. I usually don't listen but I was generally curious about who the new student was. I keep my ears open even though my eyes are inspecting every detail of my shoes.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?" asks Ms. Dawes. The boy did as she said. I recognized this voice. I looked up and it was confirmed. Shock over took me as I heard flirtatious giggles around the room and guys shrugging their shoulders. It's like just his presence shot a bullet through all the guys' egos. All the girls fell in love with him instantly. I, for one, just sat there looking stupid. I still couldn't believe that in walked the answer to my prayers. Elijiah Goldsworthy.

"Eli, why don't you sit by Clare? Get comfortable, that will be your permanent seat. Oh and by the way, she is your English partner?" she said. Yes! I can apologize and get my information.

"Today your assignment will be to get to know your partner. Get to know them well because tomorrow you will be writing about one of the traits you like most about them. You may begin."

Eli is to busy talking to Jenna, the fat whore, to turn around so I took it upon myself to get his attention by clearing my throat in the most obnoxious way I could. After shooing Jenna away, he turned to look at me with the most skank look that a man can make.

"Oh believe me I am not eager to work with you either Dr. Doom," I say in all seriousness. He looked a little hurt but soon anger took over his facial expression. What was I doing? I had to get him on my side not against me.

"You're not so sunny yourself," he says gesturing to my clothes. I got so angry, who was he to talk. Then again, who was I to talk? No…wait…he's the enemy, not me.

"I'm sure you weren't thinking about that when you were yearning…no, no, no…practically begging for my lips. Oh, by the way, how are you balls?" I say letting out a small, cold laugh.

"Amazing, or at least that's what my ex-girlfriends say," he says.

"How many ex-girlfriends can you have in a month?"

"Plenty," he says proudly. Wow, so he was a player.

"Plenty is way too many for you," I lie. I'm sure he can have half of the girls in this classes' number. His face looks a little sad and I decide that this is maybe when I should kiss up.

"Look, I'm sorry; we got off on the wrong foot. Let's just start over."

"I'd like that, blue eyes,"

Wait, what did he just call me? Was that a cute nickname? I think it was. Aw…that's sweet. Stop it Clare! You are just going to get him on your good side so that you can get your information. Then, you will stop talking to him. You don't want any distractions. Besides he was probably just being nice. He could have anyone is this room. Why would he choose you?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all your support. I hope you enjoy this next chapter….and remember….REVIEW….lol...=)**

My alarm woke me up from what probably was the best sleep I've had since my sister's death. It was a total of 5 hours. I looked at my clock, it was 6:00. I could probably fit in another 30 minutes of rest, but why don't I figure out what I'm wearing for my precious Alli.

I went to my closet. When I open my closet I was embraced by darkness. Everything was black, grey and baggy. Was I really this fashion forward? I needed help and I know just who to call. When you are in fashion need call Alli and Fiona, the future fashion designers. I call Alli first. After a couple of rings she picks up.

"Hello," she says groggily.

"Sorry, did I wake you up? I need your help picking out an outfit," before I can say anything else Alli squeals like someone just got shot in front of her. All signs that she was tired were quickly erased.

"We have to do your hair, your makeup, find you some shoes, and we have to find an outfit for you in that horrible closet of yours. You should just borrow my clothes but I'm a size bigger than…" I interrupt her because she was talking faster than a cheetah can run.

"First let me call Fiona," I say. After a couple of rings, she picks up.

"Hel…"

Before she can say hello Alli squeals again.

"Oh goodness! Who died?"

"No one it's just…." Alli interrupts me again.

"Clare has a fashion emergency!" she screams so loud that I think I'm going to go deaf. Soon they are both squealing.

"Will be there in lass than a half an hour!" they scream in unison. They hang up before I can protest. I decide to take a shower. I look at myself in the mirror but nothing has changed. After sighing I walk into my room with just my bra and panties on to be greeted by two screaming girls.

"Oh my god! Don't scare me like that and turn away I'm naked…" I yell.

"It's nothing we haven't seen before," Alli says as Fiona nods in agreement. They had called me less than 20 minutes ago and they were already ready and looked like they could walk down a runway any minute.

"Now, try this on," Fiona orders. I get dressed in the bathroom and come back out. When Alli and Fiona see me their jaws drop.

"What?" I ask.

"Clare, look at you," they mumble. I walk over to my full length mirror and I'm shocked as well. The off-the-shoulder, baby blue top hugs my figure perfectly, the blue skinny jeans made my short legs a tad bit longer, and the blue, zebra heels give me the extra height that I need. The colors make my eyes pop. I had to admit, I looked good.

"You're not done yet!" they said in unison. After curl ironing my hair and adding blue eye shadow to my eyes and lip gloss to my lips, I was finally done.

"Remind me to call you when I have my first fashion show," Fiona says as Alli nods in agreement. I giggle for the first time in a while.

We all look spectacular as we walk out of Fiona's car. We interlock pinkies as we walk into Degrassi. Every body's eyes are glued on us as we walk to our lockers. We here whispers, some were filled with jealousy while some were filled with want. We soon had to separate because our lockers were down different halls. We hugged and then headed to our lockers.

As I walked to my locker I noticed Eli was leaning on it, eating a sandwich.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," he says too busy with his sandwich to look at me. Why was he always so preoccupied when I talked to him? There was a long awkward silence.

"Can I ask why you're here?" he asks politely.

"You're kind of at my locker," I say awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm…" he says while looking up. Once he sees me his jaw flies open. I feel my blood rising to my cheeks. I could feel myself blush. Aware that he hasn't spoken for a while he starts to talk.

"I'm…um…I…um…sorry," he says as he practically undresses me with his eyes. He finally moves and I open my locker and get all my stuff.

"See you in English," I say.

"Guess you will," he replies. I walk away to get stopped by Riley, the amazing looking, football player that was a tad bit obnoxious.

"Hey Clare I saw you today looking all fine and I was wondering if I could do _you_ the honor into going on a date with me," he says smugly.

"I actually have other plans,"

"Of well there's always Friday,"

"I'm booked all week. I'm sorry," I mumble feeling kind of uncomfortable. He keeps on walking towards me so I keep on walking back and soon I was trapped between him and the locker.

"Why don't you cancel?" I can feel his minty breathe on me.

"I can't. I'm sorry," he just came a little closer. I look towards Eli seeking out help but he's is busy talking to a pretty girl with dark black hair.

"Come on don't be such a tease," Riley says flirtatiously.

"I have to get to class,"

"Let me walk you," he mumbles. Can't he just give up? Get a life!

"Babe, do you need me to walk you to class?" a husky voice says from behind Riley.

"Yeah Baby," I push Riley off me and reveal a sneaky looking Eli. I grab his hand.

"You guys go out?" Riley asked

"We sure do," Eli says.

"How long has it been, 2 days?"

"Seems about right," Eli says smiley down at me.

"Cute," says an angry Riley.

"Well we better be off then," I say. We walk hand and hand to the end of the hall when I let go.

"Thank you so much. He didn't know when to quit," I said. Eli smirks.

"I would do the same if it came to you. When it comes to pretty girls, guys are always persistent," Eli says seriously. I feel myself blush when he begins to speak again.

"Let's get to class, Blue Eyes."

"Sure thing, Green Eyes. It doesn't sound that great when I say it," I say as we walk into class and take our seats.

"That's because I'm amazing," he says smugly. I hit him in the arm as he acts like it hurts.

"I was just kidding. You know you're amazing," he says just in time for the bell to ring. He turns around and leaves me with the thought that he might actually like me. Bullshit, I just like to turn an inch into a mile. Do I even like him?


	6. Chapter 6

**To answer your question, Riley isn't gay. If you want me to change that, just tell me. Thanks for reading and review.**

My zebra heels were killing me so I took them off and put on some baby blue flats. It didn't affect the looks I was getting form across the room. People, or shall I say boys, were eating me with their eyes. Eli was no where to be found so I had to fend for myself.

Eli and I had to present tomorrow. He wouldn't tell me what he wrote so I didn't tell him what I wrote. I wrote about his humor. He was funny and I liked funny._I liked him. _Shut up emotions. I don't like him. I'm being nice and flirty so I can get my info. _Sure. _Didn't I tell you to shut up?

I'm walking to lunch when Alli, Fiona and Adam approach me.

"Hey Clare! Guess what?" Adam chimes.

"What?" I ask. Then Adam just kisses Fiona passionately.

"You guys are finally together?"

"We sure are," Fiona says.

"Well good for you," I say genuinely happy. We walk into the cafeteria. I see Eli sitting by himself. He doesn't seem to mind but I don't like it when people are alone. _Especially people I like. _Where are you coming from? I ask my emotions. Where are his fan girls? I really don't care.

"Hey guys why don't we sit with Eli today?" I ask. They all nod in agreement. I walk up to his table. He is reading a book.

"Mind if we sit?" I ask.

"Jenna can you and your little friends hop of me?" he asks annoyed.

"Since when do I sound like Jenna, Green Eyes?" I ask. He looks up from his book and smiles.

"Sorry, I thought you were Jenna. Her little crew has been following me all day. I need some peace. You guys can sit," he says. We all sit down.

"You have stalkers too," I say and let out a giggle.

"Yup," he says. Then, he turns to Adam and does the little dude handshake. "What's up man?"

"You guys talk?" I ask

"Yeah. Nothing much dude," Adam says. Fiona hits him in his arm.

"Aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend?"

"Eli this is Fiona, my girlfriend. Fiona meet Eli,"

"Go Adam!" Eli cheers and Adam blushes.

"Well we are going to eat outside for some privacy. Is that okay with you guys?" Adam asks. We all nod.

"I'm going to go flirt with Drew so….bye," Alli say. They all walk away leaving me and Eli alone. I take out my fruit salad and my water bottle and start eating.

"So any stalkers catch your eye?" I ask.

"Just one, her names Julia,"

I was kind of let down. The fact that I may like Eli and he liked someone else hurt. I knew Julia. She was a cheerleader and always tried to outshine me. I hated her more than I hated Jenna. We used to be best friends until popularity got the best of her.

"How about you?" Eli asked interrupting my thoughts. None of them caught my eye but I didn't want to seem pathetic so I did what was best, I lied.

"This guy named Noah, Noah Bradley," I said with a smile trying to act as though I was head over heels. (Noah is a new character coming in season 11. He is supposed to be hot. So ladies, get excited.) Just then Noah walks towards the table in a sweatshirt. He was sweating and his shirt was slightly damp revealing his muscles and abs.

"Hey Clare," he says.

"Hi Noah," I reply. Eli tenses up at the sound of his name.

"Mind if I sit," he asks huskily.

"Well, okay," I say. I really didn't look at Noah like a potential boyfriend, maybe just a friend. _He is no Eli. _Emotions, why must you keep on going?

"So, did you think about what I asked you?" he asks. Eli is has a curious expression on his face.

"Yeah I would love to go to the Dot with you on Friday," I say making sure Eli heard. Noah smiles ear to ear.

"Awesome," he says a little too happy. He walks away.

"Pathetic," I hear Eli mumble under his breath. Suddenly a pair of hands blocks his view. It, of course, was Julia. He smiles.

"Guess who?" she asks flirtatiously.

"Is it Mr. Simpson?" he says. She swats him on the arm.

"Hey," he says coolly.

"Hey are we still on for this Friday,"

"Yup," he says. They are staring at each other for a long time until I clear my throat.

"Jules this is," he says. So I wasn't the only one who got a cute nickname. Julia interrupted him.

"Clare," she says coldly.

"Julia," I say with as mush frost as I can.

"Hi," she says in a mean tone.

"It's a pleasure seeing you again," I say sarcastically.

"You guys know each other," Eli says. Well obviously. How else would we know each others names?

"Oh Clare, we go way back," Julia says sweetly. Look at her already putting up an act.

"Yeah," I mumble.

"Really, cool," Eli says.

"Yeah I have to go…um….deuces," I walk to the front doors of when I am stopped by Julia.

"Clare you are so pathetic," she says. I sigh.

"Isn't Eli wondering why you came up to me?"

"I told him I had to go to the bathroom," she says nonchalantly.

"Then why aren't at the bathroom,"

"You need to back away from Eli," she says. I could feel the anger boiling in my blood.

"First of all, you don't own him. Second of all, I'm not your bitch so back down. Third of all, I don't do what you tell me to, I stopped doing that along time ago. Do me a favor and blow me, bye," I say then walk away with my head held high. Who does she think she was?


	7. Chapter 7

**If you guys wanted to know all the knew characters visit **/2011/02/07/degrassi-now-casting-for-season-11/

**I would be happy to bring Zane into the story…=)….Review**

I'm walking home when a hearse parks near me. Eli is in the driver's seat. He rolls down the window.

"Need a ride blue eyes," he asks. I wonder if I should get in the car. It's been a week since I yelled at Julia, a week since I've talked to Eli. She probably bad mouthed me on there date. He's been hanging out a lot with her lately.

I thought Noah was nice, he was hilarious, nice, gorgeous, and charming. Our date was amazing and he was a true gentle man but he was no Eli. I realized I liked Eli ever since he wrote that paper about my eyes.

_Flashback:_

"_Her eyes are captivating. They can bring you to tears or add sunshine to your day. They are a never ending wave of tranquility. They move me. They tell millions of stories at a time. They are all I see day and night. The sadness they hold can never overpower the will she has to go on. Clare Edwards's eyes truly inspire me."_

"Well, Edwards?" he asks.

"Sure Goldsworthy," I say. I get into the passenger side. The sunlight spilled through the windshield. It was a beautiful day.

"How was your date?" I ask trying to make small talk.

"Amazing, Julia is amazing. She is smart, funny, cute, witty..." he doesn't finish before I interrupt him. I couldn't take it. Every word was like a stab in my heart.

"Great," I lie.

"How was your date?"

"Wonderful but I don't think Noah is the one for me," I say honestly. I wasn't in the mood to make an excuse.

"Oh, well I think Julia is the one. She is perfect for me, like the missing puzzle piece," he says in a daze. I knew he would never fall for me. Why would I set myself up? I'm Clare Edwards, the unwanted. I will always be unwanted. I forgot my mission because I was fabricating a fake romance. All I have to do in life to feel peace is avenge my sister's death not fall in love. Love hurts whether it is good or bad. He could be happy with Julia. I didn't care.

"Eli, who was my sister going to talk to?" I ask. He stays silent.

"I should've known. You only wanted my information, not me. We were never friends,"

"That's not true," I say defensively.

"Bullshit, you're a liar. Just like every girl, except Julia," he says. I chuckle.

"She is faker than Jenna," I scream.

"Don't talk about her like that, if anything you're fake," he yells.

"Eli open your eyes," I plead. He stops the car.

"Get out my car," he yells.

"Whatever, Eli," I whisper then get out the car.

"Clare!" he yells. I begin to gain hope. "I don't know who she went to go talk to and I don't know why you're so hung up over a dead body," he yells back angrily.

"She was my sister! I watched her die! I just want to know who killed her!" I yell through tears. "Why can't I know?" I whisper. He just drives off. I felt a light drizzle descend upon me. So much for the beautiful day. At least I can cry without anyone noticing.

My sister is dead, her body is gone and I can't do anything. The last thread that I was hanging on by was cut. I lost everything. I am nothing. I was held together by Eli but he yanked away my hope and the rest of my heart. It is now down pouring but I can't seem to walk. I drop to my knees. The rain has already soaked my shirt and runs down my back. The harder the rain pours the more my tears do. In the corner of my eyes I see a tiny glint. I crawl towards it. It was a ring that caused the glint. It wasn't just any ring; it was Darcy's purity ring. It was my hope. She had been down this street before.

I slipped the ring on and finally regained strength in my legs. I got up and walked home. The tears didn't cease to fall. When I reached my drive way I saw no cars. Good, I needed some time alone. I walked into my room. Not bothering to take of my clothes, I crawled in bed and cried until I was put into a short sleep filled with nightmares. The nightmares weren't about Darcy. I was just in a hole and every one came by to yell at me about how worthless I am.

**...**

I walk into Degrassi feeling as every step I took my life slipped away a little more. I left my happiness in my closet along with all the pretty clothes. Today I wore a black v-neck and grey sweats. It was enough for Alli not to kill me but compatible with my emotions. I walked to my locker. Eli was there, his locker was next to mine, but I walked right by him and opened my locker.

"I'm sorry," he says. I ignore him even though the words he spoke went straight through my heart. I get my stuff and try to walk away but he grabs my arm. His eyes hold true apologies but I wouldn't break. I look at him trying to muster up all the sorrow I have and pointing it at him. It wasn't that hard.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbles again. I look at him trying to pierce his soul with my pain. He doesn't know what pain is. He has never experienced it and I want him to feel what I have felt for the pass month.

"I learned to live half alive so who do you think you are running around leaving scars?" I said quoting my sisters favorite song, Jar of Heart by Christina Perri. His eyes held true sorrow. Mission accomplished right? Wrong. His pain only made me hurt more. Why does he get to hurt me?

"Hi babe," Julia says from behind Eli. He turns his head and she gives him a passionate kiss. He kisses back. I blink letting a few tears away and they kept on going. I realize they aren't going to stop so I walk away letting my tears flow freely. I almost get to English without anyone noticing until K.C. walks up to me.

"Who do I have to beat up?" he asks sweetly.

"No one, don't worry," I say.

"Are you sure?" he asks. I don't answer, I can't without lying. His face, blurry through my tears, doubles. The ground feels like its moving. I close my eyes and breathe. Nothing helps. I open my eyes to see K.C.'s mouth moving with urgency but I don't hear him. Come to think of it I can't hear anything. My eye lids get heavy and soon dark consumes me as I fall to the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg….Thanks for the reviews. You guys are awesome. I'll take whatever suggestions you have and **_**try**_** to incorporate them.**

I flutter my eyes open trying to clear my vision. The first things I see are K.C.'s eyes. They are filled with worry.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly and slowly.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"The nurse's office," he says. He must have noticed my confused look on my face because he continued to speak. "You fainted,"

"Why?" I ask.

"I don't know," he says. I shift on my bed and try to stand up but the minute I get on my legs, I'm falling. K.C. catches me mid-air.

"Careful," he says pre-cautiously. Then he lifts me up bridal side and gently puts me back on the bed. His hand gets stuck under my back and our eyes interlock for a minute. K.C. seemed to like this position because he leans in but, I thought it was awkward. I clear my throat and look away. K.C. yanks his arm from under me angrily. The nurse walks in.

"Oh good, you're up. You don't know how many people accompanied this young man to bring you to me. There had to be around ten people in here. I told them to leave and most of them did, except him. He refused to leave until you woke. Speaking of that, it's off to class for you," she says pointing to K.C. He immediately left after saying goodbye.

"So there were a lot of people here,"

"Yesiree, a man with a beanie (Adam), a lady with very high heels (Alli), another lady with beautiful eyes (Fiona), that young fellow that was just here, a handsome looking fellow (Noah), those two kids on the football team (Drew and Riley), two kids from the robot contest (Wesley and Dave), the kid writes poetry in the school newspaper (Zane), and a boy dressed in all black with beautiful green eyes (Eli)." She chimes. I understood why Adam, Fiona, Alli, Eli, Noah, Drew, Riley, K.C., Wesley and Dave were her but Zane, I had no clue. I'll ask him that later. Right now the only the only thing I needed answered was why I fainted.

"Why did I faint?" I asked.

"Well, there could be many reasons. You could have been at a lack of food. You could have suffered from loss of sleep. Maybe you were overly stressed." She said. I giggle; I have been through all those things. I'm so busy worrying about my sister I forgot about my own health. Maybe Eli is right. I'm making a huge fuss over a dead body. _A dead body that happened to share the same blood as you, share memories with you, lived under the same roof as you, and watched as you were raised._ No, Eli is definitely wrong.

"When will I be able to go back to class?" I ask.

"Whenever you feel like you're ready," she says and then tends to another student. I take this time to close my eyes and clear my mind. I breathe slowly when I hear footsteps near me.

"Is she awake?" asks Eli.

"I sure am," I say. Eli sighs in relief.

"Wouldn't want that on your conscious now would you," I say. He rolls his eyes. I look at the nurse. She gives me a wink and then leaves pretending to be preoccupied with something outside. She is so sweet to give us alone time, even if I didn't really want it.

"Listen Clare, I'm sorry," he says.

"Well you sure don't mean it. If you did, than you would have paid attention to me instead of your girlfriend's lips," I said.

"Oh come on!"

"Can't you think of a better excuse than, oh come on!" I yell.

"She is my girlfriend! What am I supposed to do?" he yells.

"Tell her to hold on!" I scream. He rolls his eyes again.

"Whatever, you know you would've done the same thing," he says. My breathing begins to hitch up. I grit my teeth and clench my fist trying control my emotion. I wouldn't want to faint again. Luckily, this time it works because when I open my eyes I can see Eli with pure anger on his face.

"Get out," I mumble.

"What?" he asks. He heard what I said; he probably just couldn't believe it.

"Get out!" I yell. He stands in his place. I try to calm down again.

"Sounds familiar," I say. He tries to speak again but I cut him off.

"I had to walk in the rain at such an emotional state. What if I would've gotten run over? How would you feel about that? That's right, you wouldn't feel anything because the only emotions you have are anger and lust. Such a great mix," I mumble coldly. There is a long silence.

"Okay now that you're done, can I speak?" he asks. I nod my head.

"I'm sorry I had to make you walk. I would have been really sad if you got run over. Not because I would be the reason why but because I care for you a lot. I understand why you are searching for your sister's murderer; I just don't want you to get hurt in the process. Clare you mean more to me than me. I don't want you to get harmed, especially by me. I'm sorry that I kissed Julia instead of apologize. She had me pinned in between her and my locker. How did you expect me to get out of that?" he says.

I don't answer; instead I get up and give him a huge hug. His strong arms wrap around my waist and squeeze me. When I'm about to let go I give him a kiss on the cheek. I intended on leaving his grasp but instead he held me tighter. I look up into his green eyes that are filled with as much want as there is in mine. He leans down and cocks his head to the side. He is taking forever to reach me so I happily close the gap. Our lips move in sync and I nibble softly on his lower lip. He groans inwardly, the only reason I can feel it is because we are so close. I am so lost in the kiss I barely here the nurse clearing her throat. I let go of Eli's lips and he lets go of me. I must have a blush permanently tattooed on my face because my cheeks feel really hot. I giggle softly.

"Sorry…um…we'll be on our way then," I say. We walk around the nurse and go outside. We walk down the hall and we finally reach the stair case.

"What do we have next?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Well our schedules are different so I don't know what you have but does it matter," he says pinning me against the wall. I push through the hormones that were running through my body and speak.

"You have a girlfriend," I remind him.

"But I want you so bad," he says nibbling on my ear. It takes all the strength I have to push him away.

"And you'll want me as bad when you break up with your girlfriend," I say. He grumbles but finally nods. He lets me go and I finally walk away and head to Science.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys they changed Noah's name to Jake. I won't change it in the story I just thought I'd let you know. He is said to be old friends with Clare. His parents want them to get together. Get worried because they put friends in quotation marks…..gasp. What will happen to Eclare? Will it turn to Cake? He will come into the show during an episode called Love Games part 2. I have heard a rumor that he will be played by Jesse Cameron.**

I walk into lunch feeling on top of the world. It's funny how fast your mood can change. I have amazing friends and a wonderful soon-to-be-boyfriend. When I walk into the lunch I search for Eli. Instead I find a very angry Julia.

"You really think you're good enough to steal my boyfriend and get away with it," she says. I chuckle.

"I don't think sweetheart, I know," I say confidentially. She smacks me in the face. I can feel my blood boil but since I'm a pacifist, I keep my hand down. My nails are digging into my palm so hard to a point were I'm sure I'll start bleeding. It's all I can do to not punch her.

"I hope you are prepared for revenge," Julia says. "Just letting you know that revenge hurts."

I giggle. This only gets her even angrier. She shoves past me and walks to her cheerleader/jock table. Someone taps my shoulder. I turn around to get ambushed by a surprise kiss. My hands tangle in his hair and his hands grip my waist. When our lips separate I look straight into the everlasting green meadow that his eyes hold. I can get used to this.

"That was for keeping me waiting until lunch," he mumbles. I giggle. I feel Julia's eyes burning in my back with jealousy. I know she is watching so I lean in and peck Eli on the lips. He, of course, turns the kiss into something more passionate. He lifts me up and puts me on the nearest cafeteria table. Our lips never break. Eventually I pull away to catch my breath. Eli smirks at my reaction.

"Do you want to go some where?" he says wriggling his eyebrows. I giggle.

"Isn't someone an eager beaver? Actually I have other plans for you," I say. Curiosity draws itself all over his face. I laugh. After sliding of the table I grab his hand I walk him over to the table with Alli. This should be fun. The moment I get to the table Alli's face lights up.

"Why is Eli holding your hand?" Alli asked overly excited.

"Because he's my…" I say. I look over at Eli, a tad bit confused. I really don't know what we were. Eli takes the liberty to finish for me.

"Boyfriend, If that's what you want?" He asks. I smile and nod at him. Alli shrieks so loud that the entire cafeteria stopped their conversation to look at her. Alli blushes in embarrassment. Soon everyone goes back to their conversations.

"Sit," she commands. We do as she says and hold hands on top of the table.

"So, Drew and I also started to date today," she says grinning ear to ear. I smile happy that she has finally found someone after what Johnny did to her.

"I think that we should all triple date," she says. I consider it and then finally nod, it will lighten up the first date stress.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Eli says.

"Not really, by agreeing to be my boyfriend you basically agreed to be my slave," I said seriously. He laughs.

"Do you not want to go?" Alli asks.

"What ever she wants is what I want," he says.

"Better," I say but internally I was saying AWWWWW. He smiles again. Gosh, he had such a pretty grin. I smile at him. Soon, Fiona, Adam, and Drew walk over to our table. Drew greets Alli with a kiss. I have to clear my throat for it o stop because if not they would have kept going at it.

"Baby, do you mind going on a triple date with me?" Alli asks sweetly.

"Not at all," he says.

"When did we agree to go on a triple date?" Fiona asks.

"When I said you did," Alli say. This causes all of us to giggle.

"Who's the last couple?" Adam asks. I hold up our interlocked hands. Fiona claps.

"Go Eli!" says Adam. Eli blushes for the first time in front of me. It only makes him so much more attractive. I have a strong urge to kiss him. Unable to control my hormones this time, I kiss Eli. It takes him a while to register but he finally kisses back. This time it is Alli's turn to clear her throat.

"Sorry he is just so darn sexy when he blushes," I say honestly. Eli smirks.

"I should blush more often," he says. Drew and Adam laugh. Of course the boys would. I smack him on the arm.

"Stop being a perv," I say.

'I do what I want," he says sarcastically.

"I do what I want too and I have decided to not kiss you for the remainder of the week," I say jokingly. I wouldn't be able to do it anyways. I mean look at him.

"Don't be that way," he says snuggling into my neck. His hair tickles I end up laughing.

"Stop that, I'm ticklish," I say. He continues on doing it.

"Take back what you said,' he says.

"Are you blackmailing me?" I ask.

"Sure am," he says. Then he nuzzles my neck with his hair some more causing me to laugh harder.

"Fine," I say in between giggles. He takes his head away from my neck and I give him a peck on the lips.

"Better," he says. I giggle.

"Can you guys stop flirting so I can eat without puking?" says Adam.


	10. Chapter 10

**Julia and Eli broke up…yay! Time for Eclare. =) **

"How do I look?" Alli asks. She is wearing a glittery, pink top and blue skinnies. She twirled in her five-inch, pink heels, showing her entire outfit. I had to admit that even though she was a tad-bit over-dressed for a movie and dinner but she looked nice.

"Amazing Alli," I say.

"Hey! What about me?" Fiona asked. She also looked gorgeous in her tight blue dress and silver heels.

"Beautiful as always," I complimented.

"When are you going to get ready? The boys are going to be here in a hour and a half," Alli says.

"It won't take me that long," I say defensively.

"Do you really think you can wear anything on your first date?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah but…" I was interrupted by Fiona.

"You have to make a good impression," Fiona says.

"Eli should love me in whatever I wear," I say.

"Don't you want to look good?" Alli says.

"Of course, stupid," I say. She hits me in the arm.

"Take a shower than," she says blocking her nostrils as to say that I smelled. I smacked her over the head then walked into the bathroom.

Once I was out I put on some scented and perfume. I wrap myself in a towel and walk into my room again.

"What are you going to wear?" asks Alli.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out. Now shoe," I say pushing them out my room. I looked in my closet and found the perfect outfit.

It took a while to put on the outfit but the result was fantastic. I was wearing black skinnies with a shirt that had paint splattered all over it, well fake paint but you get what I'm saying, and rips in the back. I usually wore a tank top under these kinds of shirts but not today. I put on some red flats. If my mother saw this outfit she would kill me but since her and my father were on a vacation, I could do what I want.

When I done curling my hair and putting on lip gloss, I finally go downstairs. The reaction I get from the girls is priceless. Alli pretends to faint but accidentally slips and fall into Fiona, who is still shocked. They both fell on my couch.

'Wow, you make my outfit look like homework," Alli says.

"Don't lie to your self like that," I say. She giggles.

"Fine, but you we're definitely tied," she says. I giggle. Suddenly the door bell rings. I answer the door to see the boys. Eli is looking down. He looks up at me with disinterest. What was wrong with him?

"Hi boys," I say.

"Hey Clare," Drew says. He and Adam look me over and then stare at Eli, probably waiting for him to say something. Eli still doesn't budge, instead, he looks down. Adam and Drew punch him in his arm.

"You look nice," Adam says.

"If I weren't totally in love with Alli and she wasn't your best friend, I'd ask you out," Drew says. I smile still not receiving a compliment from Eli. Instead of dwelling on it, I smile even though deep inside there is a twinge of pain.

Alli and Fiona finally came to the door. They were received with kisses and compliments. Is it selfish that I am jealous because they were having fun and I'm not? I think it is.

"Do you guys want to chill? The movie doesn't start until 6 o'clock." I say. It was only five.

"Sure," Adam and Drew say in unison. Eli stays silent. We all walk to my sofa. Adam sits next to Fiona and Alli sits next to Adam on my long sofa. Eli takes up the entire recliner so I thought that I should sit on his lap. When I walk over to him and sit down on his lap, he scoffs. What the…I thought we were dating. Am I not allowed to sit on him? I look at him with my deathliest glare. Alli and Fiona are looking at me with worried expressions. Adam and Drew look awkward. I just give them a weak smile even though I'm really mad.

"Do you guys want anything to drink?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine," Adam says. Everyone nods in agreement. I finally get off Eli's lap. I was about to give him a kiss on the head but he shifts and moves his head away from me. Okay he was being really aggravating.

"I have to use the bathroom," I whisper. When I get to my bathroom I shed my clothes and put on some sweats and a tank top. I clip my hair to my side. After my transformation, I walk downstairs.

"Clare, why did you get undressed?" Adam asks.

"I don't feel like going to the movies. I don't want to be there alone," I say.

"But we are all going," Drew says.

"You will be with Alli, Fiona will be with Adam, and I will be stuck with Mr. Cold Shoulder over there," I say pointing towards Eli. He rolls his eyes, exactly my point.

"But you'll be here all alone," Fiona says.

"I can call Noah, K.C., Wesley, Dave, or even Riley," I say looking at Eli. He scoffs again. What was wrong with him?

"Can you guys give us a moment?" I ask the couples. They nod and walk outside.

I walk over to Eli and wrap both of my legs on each of his sides. I'm sitting on his lap when I lift his face so he can look at me in the eye.

"What's up with you?" I ask.

"Nothing," he spits.

"Don't you dare lie to me _Elijiah_," he winces at the use of his full name.

"Clare, don't you think we are taking this kind of fast," he says. I can feel a twinge of pain in my chest.

"I think we rushed into things. We only knew each other for a week until we started dating," he says. I feel tears fill up in my eyes.

"You don't like me," I say. He shakes his head.

"That's not true," he says. Liar! He doesn't like me! He just wanted to string me along!

"Bullshit!" I yell finally letting my tears escape. I untangle myself from him.

"Get out," I say. He stays still. I grab him by the shirt and use all my strength to lift him. I drag him to the door and open it.

"Get out!" I say. Everyone is watching with surprised expressions as Eli just stands there.

"Get the hell out!" I yell, anger filling my body. I don't know if it's my mind playing tricks on me but he looks like he has actual tears in his eyes as he walks away. My friends are staring at me. I can't handle this right now. I thought what Eli and I had was casual but the fact that he just left makes me hurt so much. I stare at my worried friends.

"I'm fine," I mumble. Then I slam my door, lock it and go up into my room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Eli and Clare are distant…..What's wrong? Only I know….hehehe…but you will soon find out.**

I lay on my bed watching time pass me by. The tears won't cease to fall. I'm alone once again, in such a big house. I turn on the television in need of some kind of voice to fill my ears. This would have been so much better if my sister was here. She always gave me a shoulder to cry on. Why wasn't I there for her on her last day?

_Flashback: (The Day of Darcy's Death)_

_I hear the door slam. It was 1 a.m. and I had to make another excuse for my sister to my parents as to why she wasn't here. I felt dirty when I lied. I shouldn't have to lie for her._

_She walked in, crashing into everything she saw. Her eyes were glazed over. She was definitely drunk beyond comprehension. What is with her obsession with beer? I was done covering for her!_

"_Where were you?" I asked in the highest whisper that I could muster without waking my parents up. _

"_I was at the ravine Mom," she said sarcastically, slurring her words. She giggled loudly._

"_I'm not Mom but she could find out if you want," I threatened. Anger flashes through her eyes but quickly goes away. _

"_You know you wouldn't even think of doing that," she says with a grin._

"_Try me," I threaten again. _

"_You wouldn't do it because if I get caught Mom and Dad will know you were lying to them,"_

"_I don't care, I'm tired of covering for you," I yell. She slaps me across my face hard. _

"_You are such a goody two shoes, that's why no one will love you," she says._

"_And you drink every night to cover up the fact that you're a slut who sleeps with a different guy every night," I say through clenched teeth. A tear sheds from eyes as she gets up and leaves._

Who knew that that would be the last time I saw my sister. I was now hysterically crying. I was crying to a point were it hurt when I breathed and my eyes burned. Life couldn't get any better, I thought sarcastically.

…

My alarm goes off and I realize that I haven't shut my eyes once. I get out of bed and take a shower. Today was going to be a long day and usually showers help me relax. This time it didn't work though. I got out of the shower feeling worse than before.

I look into my closet, planning on wearing sweats. Then, it hit me. When I wear sweats it usually means I'm sad. If I dress up I won't give Eli the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I found a white shirt, blue jeans and blue flats. I found the perfect blue purse. I curled my hair with my finger and kept my face natural.

I looked in the mirror and saw the Clare that has been hiding all this time. The outfit showed my simplicity and beauty. I was not sexy or ridiculously over dressed. I was just Clare and even though I was in a horrible mood, I managed to smile as I walked into my worst nightmare…Degrassi Community High School.

When I walk in I am greeted by Alli and Fiona. They looked worried so a flashed one if my famous fake smiles.

"Are you okay?" they asked unconvinced.

"Fine," I mumble. They were still not convinced but they shrugged it off. They soon walk away.

I walk down the hall to my locker to be greeted by Eli and Julia kissing. I feel like crying but neither of them deserves the satisfaction. I shrug it off and I walk to my locker hoping not to be noticed. I guess I wasn't so lucky.

"Hi Clare," Julia says with an artificially sweet tone.

"Hey," I murmured trying to sound nonchalant which is hard to do when you just got dumped less than 12 hours ago and your ex-boyfriend already has his hands wrapped around another girl.

"Eli and I are back together," she chimes, rubbing it in my face. A lump forms in my throat but I gulp it down.

"Congratulations," I say looking at him right in the eye. His eyes show no emotion. Wow, that's how much he really cared?

"Thank you, really, if you wouldn't have jumped on him every second, he wouldn't have dumped you and I wouldn't be with him,"

"Thank you for pointing that out. I hope you guys are happy. Send me an invitation to your wedding or even better, I can be your bridesmaid," I say, sarcasm dripping off of every word.

"If I were to make you my bridesmaid you would have to shop at a different store. The store I go to only goes from sizes one to infinity not beyond,"

"The dress would have been ugly anyways so does it matter," I say.

"Not really because Eli would marry me in anything,"

"I don't need to take this," I say.

"And yet you're still here. Why are you hung over someone who isn't yours? You called your sister a slut but look at you," she spits. She went too far. My secrets are for my mind and my mind only. Before I knew it my fist came in contact with her face. Her weak body immediately fell to the ground. I took this to my advantage and sat on her repetitively punching her in the face. I feel strong hands lift me up from her body and spin me around. My eyes met Eli's. I took the liberty to slap him in the face too. I turn back to Julia.

"Don't you dare bring my sister into our arguments ever again," I spit. She nods her head weakly. I then turn to Eli.

"As for you, don't talk to me, dream about me or even breathe air next to me. I hate you and your girlfriend so enjoy your life and don't ever touch me again," I yell. With that said I walk away to my first class…English. I would have to talk to him we're partners. I was about to skip when the bell rang and Ms. Dawes came in. Oh jolly!


	12. Chapter 12

**You guys must be confused. There is a reason for why Eli is acting this way but you probably won't find out for a while. Be prepared because this romance can turn into an action any minute.**

"Hello class," Ms. Dawes chimes. We all look like we can care less and don't answer.

"For the next week you will be working on an assignment with your partners," she adds. How great!

"You and your partner will write a story about being super heroes. You have to add who you will protect and what powers you will have. Am I clear?" she asks. We all nod.

"Well then, you may begin," she says. Eli turns around to look at me. I realize that it will be impossible to not make contact with him when we are English partners.

"Ummm, hey," he says awkwardly. I don't say hi back. There is a long awkward silence.

"So what powers would you want?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"I would want to fly,"

"Why?" I ask.

"So I can fly away from my problems," he says. I grunt.

"What problems?" I say.

"My life isn't perfect," he says.

"The only problems you have are deciding what heart to break next," I spit.

"Do you really think I'm that shallow?" he asks.

"Definitely," I say.

"No wonder I broke up with you," he spits. When he realizes what he says. He tries to take it back but I lift my hand up.

"Whatever you have to say won't help. Let's just finish our assignment," I say. He nods but then starts frantically shaking his head.

"No! No! No!" he yelled. I looked at him confused.

"We can't just out this behind us. Let's talk," Eli pleads. What's wrong with him? He is hot then cold. I sigh.

"Talk about what?" I ask.

"About our feelings towards each other," Eli mumbles. I giggle coldly.

"Well obviously I like you and you don't like me," I say.

"Who said that?" Eli asks.

"You broke up with me," I say.

"Correction, I said we rushed into things, you broke up with me," he says.

"Cut the crap! Does it really matter who broke up with whom or how I feel? You are dating Julia now," I say.

"But I don't like her," Eli says.

"Another thing that proves you're shallow. Eli you can't have your cake and eat it too," I yell.

"Clare," Eli says.

"Save it, Eli," I mumble. He opens his mouth to speak but, the bell rings. Everyone rushes out the room. While I'm packing I hear Eli mumble something under his breath. Something like, _If only she knew. _It could just be my mind playing tricks on me but what if it isn't? What does he mean?

Whatever. I have to go. I grab my things and walk towards the exit when someone grabs my hand. I sigh.

"Come on Eli I have to get to class," I say.

"Clare, I know I hurt you but haven't you ever had ex-boyfriends before. You act like we were going to get married," Eli snickers.

"Maybe not married but I thought you cared about me enough to stay with me for a while. Do you really think a relationship is a game? Not all relationships end," I say.

"Look Clare, I'm sorry. I wasn't into the relationship so I decided to end it early so you wouldn't get hurt," he says.

"Well Eli, it does hurt," I say.

"I'm sorry! Can't we just be friends? I can't lose you," Eli exclaims. I finally give in.

"Fine," I say. He smirks sending chills down my spine. I have to stop thinking of him like this; he has a girlfriend.

"Well, as a friend, do you want to go to the park?" he asks.

"Now?" I ask. He nods.

"We have class though," I whisper.

"Well of course, that's why they call it skipping," Eli says. By now we are already at the exit. I ponder his question. If I don't go to class I will get a detention but my next class is with Julia.

"Are you coming?" he asks. He smiles at me, he is so hot. I have my answer.

"Sure," I say and we walk out of the school to Morty. I get in.

"To the park," he says.

"To the park," I reply. I watch the beautiful scenery pass me and after what seems like five minutes, we reach the park.

"Why the park?" I ask curiously.

"Why not the park?" he asks. He's got me there.

"Touché," I reply. We walk for about twenty minutes in silence until we reach a little play ground. I run to the swings. Eli giggles and follows me. I sit on the only swing that wasn't broken.

"Hey!" Eli says. I giggle.

"That's right I took the last swing. Now, push me!" I order.

"Yes, Queen Edwards," Eli say sarcastically. He starts pushing me until I'm up really high. Then, he stops. He walks in front of me.

"So, what's new?" he asks.

"You know that Noah kid?" I ask, he nods, "He asked me out again,"

"Are you going to?"

"Well, I said no because we were dating but now that we aren't, I don't know," I say. I barely noticed Eli got closer and I accidentally kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Eli, are you okay?" I ask. He nods and I sigh. I try to get of the swing to help him but I get caught my hands get caught in its chains causing me to fall right on top of him. The impact of the fall knocks the wind out of him.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"I'm fine," he says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Positive. When did it become your mission to abuse me?" he says sarcastically. I giggle. Our eyes make contact and I forget everything for a minute. Against my wishes, I can't and don't try to break our stare.

"Are you guys in love?" a shrill voice asks from behind us. I clear my throat and stand up to find a little girl, no older than four, staring at us.

"No silly," I say as I walk towards her. I don't know Eli got up until he walked up to us.

"Where's your mommy?" I ask.

"I don't know. My mommy and daddy were fighting so I walked away," she says.

"That's no good, you can't walk by yourself," I say.

"But they don't love me. They didn't even notice I was gone," she screams as tears flow down her face. I feel her pain. My parents have been fighting a lot since Darcy died.

"That's a lie. They love you," I say reassuringly. I pick her up and scoop her into my arms.

"What were you doing when you left?" I ask trying to find out where she came from.

"We were feeding the duckies," she says innocently. She was probably near the lake. I walk there and sure enough I see two arguing parents. I walk up to them. When I get into there sight they stop arguing and stare at me with embarrassment.

"I think your daughter ran away," I say.

"Oh lord," the mother exclaims. She takes her daughter.

"Are you okay?" the father asks. The little girl nods.

"Thank you so much," the parents say in unison.

"No problem," I say. Then I turn to the little girl.

"You shouldn't talk to strangers," I say.

"I promise I won't do it again, Clare," she says. I look at her in shock. How did she know my name?


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys are confused. You will find out though. What do you think is going on? You probably can't even guess what's going to happen. There are some major twists and turns…..**

"How do you know my name?" I ask. The little girl's eyes widen.

"We have to go," her mother says.

"Wait," I say but they are already running away. They even left behind some of there stuff.

"That was weird," Eli says.

"It was," I mumble.

"How about we go to the Dot," he asks.

"Sure," I say trying to cover up the fact that I was scared out of my mind.

"Let's go," Eli says falling for it. We walk to Morty and silently drive to the Dot. We get out the car and are greeted by a smiling K.C. I gasp because he was just sitting there. Where did he come from?

"You guys skipped too?" K.C. asked. _Well if we aren't at school what do you think?_

"Yup," Eli says popping the "p".

"Cool," K.C. says. Eli and I walk into the Dot; K.C. follows.

"You mind if I eat with you?" K.C. asks. I look at Eli to see if he was okay with it. He shrugs his shoulders. I take that as a yes.

"Sure," I say. K.C. smiles at me. I sit down in a booth waiting for Eli to sit next to me. Instead, K.C. takes the liberty to sit next to me. Eli looks at me. I shoot him an "I'm sorry" look. He sits on the other side of the booth.

"So, why'd you skip?" Eli asks.

"Um, I really don't know. I saw you and Clare leave so I thought that I should leave too," K.C. says. That's creepy. He watched us leave so he decided he wanted to leave. _Maybe he just thought that if we get to have fun, he should too.___Eli seemed creeped out too. His emeralds widened.

"And there was a sale at Hollister," K.C. said. I sighed. That was a better excuse to skip. Eli's eyes didn't change. There was an awkward silence that I decided to break.

"So Hollister," I say.

"Yeah, I have to keep myself on check for the ladies," K.C. said. I laugh.

"Degrassi girls are pretty hot," I say.

"Well of course, you go there," K.C. says. I look at Eli; his eyes hold anger and sadness at the same time. Is my sister's ex-boyfriend hitting on me? _No Clare. He's just being nice._ K.C. must have noticed how uncomfortable I am because he clears his throat and talks again.

"And Darcy used to go there," K.C. mumbles, pure pain vibrating in every word. I look at him, tears rim his eyes. I grab his hand for support. The tears magically disappear so I let go. K.C. looks mad. He grabs my legs and starts rubbing it softly. What is he doing? _He probably just needs support._ I'm not willing to give him this kind of support.

"I need to go to the bathroom," I mumble. I rip K.C.'s hand off of me. This causes him to growl. He gets up so I can leave the booth. I walk to the bathroom.

I really don't need to go so I just look in the mirror. My hair is a mess and there is a leaf in it from when I fell to the ground. I take the leaf out my hair and readjust my curls. I fix my wrinkled shirt. Once I'm done I slowly walk back to the table. I can hear Eli and K.C.'s conversation. They are whispering.

"I can't continue with your plan," Eli says.

"You have to unless you want her to get hurt," K.C. says.

"I love her!" Eli says.

"You say that about every girl you're with or in this case want to be with,"

"Why can't I be with her?" Eli pleads.

"Because I want her and K.C. Guthrie always gets what he wants. Am I wrong?" K.C. says smugly. _Who are they talking about? What are they talking about?_

"You're an ass. You take what you want by force. I'm going to be with her,"

"Not if I can't stop it," K.C. says. _Stop it how?_

"You wouldn't dare!"

"I did it before, didn't I?" K.C. spits. _He did what before?_

"I will protect her from monsters like you," Eli says spitting his venom.

"You can't follow her everywhere," K.C. says. _Are they talking about Julia?_

"Watch me," Eli says.

"Would you really risk her life like that," K.C. threatens. Eli goes silent. I take the liberty to go to the booth.

"Hey guys," I say. Eli is angry and silent. K.C. smiles at me victoriously. I didn't like the fact that he was threatening Eli. Even if Eli wasn't fighting over me, he should be happy. When K.C. gets up so I can take my seat I walk towards Eli and sit next to him. Eli smiles, K.C. growls.

"Can I take your orders?" Peter asks, looking down. When he finally looks up he smiles at me and growls at K.C., who doesn't seem to care. Peter was Darcy's best-friend and hopelessly in love with her but she was always with K.C.

"Hi Peter," I say, breaking his stare at K.C. Peter smiles again.

"Hi Baby Edwards," he says.

"Can I get the usual?" I ask.

"Sure," he says. After taking everyone's order he leaves. I wouldn't be surprised if he spit in K.C.'s burger. I look at Eli who hasn't spoken and is distraught.

"Are you okay?" I ask in his ear.

"Y-y-y-eah," he stutters. I think it's cute that he stutters at such little contact. Now he knows how flustered he makes me.


	14. Chapter 14

**ilovetaylorswift13****- You guessed everything right but you're missing one detail...you're good' don't tell anyone what happens…you're right she is clueless…**

K.C. finally leaves. Eli and I decide to go back to school only to find out that it already ended. Eli's driving me somewhere. He didn't tell me where but I don't mind. I like driving in the car with Eli, it's peaceful. Well that isn't really the reason I like hanging out with him. He doesn't like me but I like him.

"Eli, why'd you break up with me?" I ask nonchalantly. He looks at me.

"I told you already, I think we rushed into things," he says.

"You only knew Julia for a couple of weeks but you're dating her," I reply. Eli doesn't know how to reply.

"Clare can't we just put it behind us and focus on our friendship," Eli says.

"As friends we should tell each other our secrets," I say. There is a long, awkward silence.

"I need closure," I whisper. Tear threatened to fall. Eli lets out a frustrated sigh.

"I just didn't like you, Clare," Eli says.

"Then why did you date me in the first place?" I ask.

"I knew you liked me and I was trying to be nice," Eli replies.

"So you pitied me," I spat.

"No, it wasn't like that,"

"Tell me what it was like,"

"I…I…okay fine…I pitied you," Eli replies. This sends tears down my cheeks, I wipe them away before he notices. He didn't even like me in the first place. Well, I'd rather have him as a friend than nothing at all.

"Okay," I mumble.

"Clare, are you _really_ okay?" Eli asks sympathetically.

"Yeah," I say, my voice filled with pain. Eli continues driving but occasionally looks over at me. I know he can tell I'm hurt. He parks the car and yanks the keys out.

"Clare, are you sure you're okay?" Eli asks. I give him a weak smile.

"Yeah," I say.

"Don't lie to me,"

"Eli, I'm fine. Can we just drop it?" I plead.

"Clare," Eli whispers. I pretend to look at my phone so his gorgeous eyes won't be able to hurt me.

"Oh, look at the time, my mom has appointment. Can you drop me off?" I ask. Eli knows I'm lying but he nods his head. After the longest, most awkward ride ever, I finally reach my home.

"Thanks, Eli," I croak.

"No problem, Blue Eyes," Eli says nonchalantly. I wonder if he knows how painful that nick name is. I run out his car and into my house without looking back.

When I get to my room, I have a strong urge to cry but, I don't. I want to release my sadness but my eyes won't let me. I sit in my bed and stare at my hands. My eyes spot my sister's purity ring. I twist it around my finger.

_True love waits._ The words were so familiar but lacked a meaning. If you love someone then why would you wait? My thoughts were interrupted by a slight discoloration in the ring. When Darcy left the ring was spotless. I brought the ring up to my eyes. Is it rust…no…rust isn't red. What's red? Blood…BLOOD! It was dried blood!

I grab my coat and run out my house. I knew exactly where I was going. The police station came into view after about a half an hour of walking. The minute I walk in Officer Turner is about to walk out.

"Officer Turner!" I yell. He looks at me.

"Clare, what is it?" he asks slightly annoyed.

"I was walking down the street after getting dumped by my boyfriend because he said we rushed into things, which I think is bull," I was interrupted by Officer Turner's voice.

"Can we get to the point? I have to be somewhere,"

"Well, I found this purity ring and it belonged to my sister,"

"And?" Officer Turner asked.

"It has blood etched into the letters, see," I say showing Officer Turner the ring.

"Oh, well, we'd have to run a DNA test to make sure it's really hers," Officer Turner says.

"If I told you it was hers than why would you have to run a DNA test?" I asked annoyed.

"A lot of purity rings have the same design," Officer Turner said.

"Fine, how long does a DNA test,"

"We can't really do that because we don't have any blood to compare it to,"

"Are you kidding me?" I yell annoyed.

"Sorry Clare, but I have to go," Officer Turner says and next thing you know he is gone. I'm so angry at this point. Police officers are useless sometimes. I decide that it night be good if I walk my anger off. I don't know where I'm headed until I'm there. It was the street I found my sister's purity ring.

A thought pops in my head. Someone must have noticed a bleeding girl walking down this street. I look down this street trying to remember who lived on it. Eli. Or course I knew he lived on this street, he was my boyfriend. K.C. My sister always brought me over his house. Zane. I saw him walking into the house next to K.C.'s one day. Chantay. She threw a party at her house before that my sister dragged me to. That's it. One of them had to have noticed my sister walking down this street. I have to find out what they know but I can't just go up to Chantay and ask her is she seen my sister dying. No, that would be rude. I would have to befriend them.

My thoughts were interrupted by a husky voice.

"Hey Clare," the figure said walking towards me. I couldn't see him it was too dark and he was too far away.

"Hey," I said uneasily. The figure giggled.

"Why do you sound so scared? It's just me," the figure said. He walked under the street lamp and then I noticed who it was, K.C. Even though I knew who it was, I was still uneasy. K.C. walked towards me. Soon enough, he was so close I could feel his breathe.

"Why are you out so late? Someone could attack you, there are some creepy guys out at night," K.C. said. _Like you. _I thought. I dismissed it though. K.C. wouldn't hurt me, o_r would he?_

"Oh I was just walking," I whisper in a shaky voice. K.C. took a step closer. He grabbed my hand and for some reason the sudden contact sent chills through my body.

"You have really soft skin," K.C. whispers in my ear, his lips brushing against them. I shiver with fright involuntarily.

"I have to go," I say.

"What place is more important than me?" K.C. asks. _Anyplace._ I think. I don't know how to answer without sounding like I'm lying.

"Hey Clare, you finally got here," a voice calls out. Who is it? I don't care, they saved me.

"Yeah," I say. K.C.'s grip loosens and he lets out an angry sigh. I look out to my savior and notice the familiar green eyes. Eli has saved me yet again.

"Listen K.C. I have to go," I say and run towards Eli. Eli and I rush into his house and leave an angry K.C. outside in the cold night.

I am embraced by the savory scent of fried chicken.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" Eli asks.

"Sure," I say.

"Why don't you get comfortable in the living room? I'll be right back," Eli says. Eli scurries away before I can respond. I walk to the living room to see an annoyed Julia on the couch. A middle-aged man, probably Eli's father, was talking but Julia was obviously uninterested. Our eyes meet and she gives me the death glare. I just smirk in return. She is such a hater.

"Hey," the middle-aged man says walking towards me.

"Hi, I'm Clare," I reply politely. He takes out his hand and I shake it.

"I'm Bullfrog, Eli's father, I was just telling Julia about the story about how excited Eli was when he learned his first song on the guitar," he says. Bullfrog continues his story which is actually really interesting. Eli interrupts the story when he enters the room and tells us dinner is ready. When I walk into the kitchen I am greeted by Eli's mother who has a huge smile plastered on her face. Her eyes are even more mesmerizing than Eli's.

"We are having fried chicken and rice," she says.

"Yum," I say. We all sit down and eat silently. The food is absolutely divine. I'm afraid that if I compliment her cooking, I won't do it justice. Julia is the first one to break the silent.

"Do you have any salt?"

"Sure sweetheart," Cece says passing Julia the salt.

"Thank God, this chicken was so bland," Julia says rudely. I look at Cece who looks sad. Eli sure knows how to pick them.

"I think it was amazing, better than a five star restaurant,' I compliment. Cece's eyes fill with joy.

"Thanks Clare," Cece says.

"No, thank you," I say.

"I have to go before I puke," Julia says and leaves without saying goodbye. _Rude! _

"So Clare, what's your favorite subject in school?" Bullfrog asks trying to lighten the mood.

"I absolutely love English," I proclaim.

"Are you good?" Cece asks.

"Oh the best," Eli answers for me.

"She's in grade ten yet she is taken grade 11 _advanced_ English. We are in the same class," Eli finishes. I blush at him talking me up.

"Oh so you're intelligent. You should hang out with Eli more, he isn't the brightest crayon in the box," Bullfrog jokes.

"Bullfrog," Cece threatens.

"I'm just kidding," Bullfrog says.

"Well, we will leave you two alone; we have to get ready for that concert tomorrow," Cece reminds Bullfrog.

"That's alright if I'm not home in less than ten minutes my life is done," I say. Bullfrog chuckles.

"It was a pleasure meeting you guys," I say.

"Oh contraire, It was a pleasure meeting you Clare," Cece says.

"Thank you," I say.

"We should all go out to eat sometime," Bullfrog says.

"I might just take you up on that," I say through a smile. Cece takes out a paper and a pen and hands it to me.

"Why don't you give me your number so we can settle a date," she says. I gasp; I didn't think they were that serious. None the less, I take the paper and write my number on it. Cece grabs it and hugs me one last time before her and Bullfrog head upstairs.

"Do you want a ride?" Eli asks.

"Sure," I say. Eli's family was so nice, I just wish that the first time I met them it would be as Eli's girlfriend. A girl can dream, right?


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys…you've stopped reviewing =(….what's wrong….=(….Here's another chapter…please review…I need a motive…**

"Do you realize how much my parents love you?" Eli asks once we are in the car.

"Do you realize how much I love your parents? They're like replicas of you," I say. I blush when I realize what I just said. Eli stays silent; I can't see his face because the inside of his car is too dark. What did I just do?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make it all awkward," I say trying to lighten the mood.

"It's okay," Eli says nonchalantly.

"So…how are you and Bianca doing?" I ask it awkwardly.

"That's none of your business," Eli says rudely.

"I'm sorry I was ju,"

"Why do you care? We are over, it's none of your business what me and my girlfriend do," Eli interrupts me.

"I was just trying to ma,"

"You couldn't think of anything better. You are so annoying sometimes," Eli yells in a stern voice. I was trying to be calm but he made me lose my temper.

"What's your problem?" I say through gritted teeth.

"What's _my _problem? What's _my _problem?" Eli asks through angry giggles.

"Did I stutter?" I asked angrily.

"Listen here, I can throw you through this window shield right now," Eli threatens.

"Go ahead, lay a finger on me, you'll be in jail in two seconds if you do," I threaten.

"Get out my car," Eli says. Ha! This sounds familiar. If he's going to be a child, so will I?

"Why?" I ask.

"You're at your house, idiot," Eli says rudely.

"What if I don't feel like getting out your car?"

Eli gets out his car. Where is he going? Suddenly my door opens and I'm getting lifted over his shoulder and walked to my house. I scream and kick but he doesn't let me go until we are at my front door. Once I'm out of his grip I try to smack him but he grabs my hand so I try to smack him with my other hand but he grabs that one too. I notice his eyes. They were filled with anger but suddenly they lightened up. Like clock work he let go of my hands and looked at me in the eyes. I tried to keep on being angry but his eyes melted all the anger away.

"What are we doing?" Eli mumbles.

"Fighting," I replied.

"Why?" Eli asks.

"I don't know, you just flipped so I decided to give you a taste of your own medicine,"

"I'm sorry it's just…" Eli seems to be searching for the right words.

"It's just what?" I ask Eli looking into his eyes deeply. I was searching for any hint of emotion but all I found was love and that couldn't be right? Maybe it was just the reflection of my eyes in his.

"You have the most beautiful eyes in the world," Eli says. What game is this boy playing?

"Thanks," I reply a blush creeping onto my face.

"Please, don't blush," Eli pleads.

"Why not?" I ask confused.

"Because it makes it so much harder to not love you," Eli whispers.

"Why can't you love me?" I ask, moving closer.

"Clare," Eli says cautiously. The fact that he doesn't move back make me move closer.

"Eli, I love you," I purr.

"Clare, I can't be with you. I don't want to harm you,"

"Eli, you won't hurt me," I whisper moving closer. I interlock my fingers in his hair. His breathe hits me, it smells like strawberries. I love strawberries.

"Clare, you're in danger,"

"I don't care," I mumble.

"Clare, why do you make it so hard for me to protect you?" Eli asks. I don't answer instead I lock our lips together. He is taken aback but doesn't stop kissing back. I let go off his hair to grab his hands and lead them to my waist. I put my hands back in their original position. Then, realization kicks in. Why am I in trouble? Against my will, I loosen my grip on his lips. Eli looks at me with confused eyes.

"Clare, what's wrong?" Eli asks.

"Eli, why am I in danger?" I ask. Eli's eyes widen, he doesn't answer the question.

"Eli," I say urging him to speak.

"Clare, I can't tell you. I'm not supposed to be kissing you. You can get hurt," Eli says.

"Why Eli?" I ask. He let's go of my body.

"I can't tell you," he whispers against my lips.

"Eli, you're scaring me," I say.

"Clare we can't be together until I figure out what I'm going to do," Eli says.

"I can help," I say, determined to not let love slip away again.

"Clare it's too dangerous," Eli says.

"What's too dangerous?" I yell out frustrated.

"Us," Eli says.

"Eli, I love you," I plead.

"I love you too, that's why we can't be together," Eli says. There is a long silence. He can't leave me now. It will hurt even more knowing we're apart even though we love each other. Then, it hits me.

"Why don't we keep it a secret," I say.

"Keep what a secret?" Eli asks.

"Us being in a relationship," I reply.

"Clare," Eli starts to argue.

"Eli just give it a try. If you think I'm in danger we can stop but we can't hide our love forever," I say. Eli considers it a while.

"Fine but if you're in danger, we have to break up and you can't tell anyone, not even Alli," Eli says. I don't reply instead I just kiss him with all the love I can muster up. We can get through this, right?


	16. Chapter 16

**I hope you guys are enjoying the story….=)…..If you would like to suggest anything go right a head…**

"You're going to break up with Julia, right?" I ask Eli.

"Yup,"

"You are such a heartbreaker," I tease.

"Do you want me to break up with her?" Eli asks. I stay silent.

"Exactly," Eli says replying to my silence. I giggle. Eli and I were sitting in my house an hour before school started.

"I have to take a shower," I say.

"Are you sure that I will be safe here with your parents upstairs," Eli whispers. I lean down to Eli's ear trying to be discrete.

"My parents aren't here; they are gone for a week for marriage counseling," I whisper in his ear. He growls and pushes me off him causing me to giggle.

"You could've told me earlier," Eli mumbles. I giggle louder.

"Come here," Eli says.

"Nope," I say nonchalantly. Unnoticeably, Eli runs up to me and pushes me against the wall playfully. There is barely enough room to fit a magazine between us. I lean in and he does too. Suddenly, he moves away. He is such a tease.

"That's what you get," Eli chimes. I hit him on the arm and push him onto the couch again. I sit with my legs of either of his sides. I stare at him not moving at all. I start to lean in and I make a swift move and kiss his cheek. My mouth moves to his ear.

"That's what you get for doing that to me," As soon as I finish my sentence I get up and walk to the bathroom.

I take a shower and get dressed in less than twenty minutes; I don't want to waste precious Eli time. I look at myself in the mirror; I was wearing a black lace shirt with a white tank top under it. To add a little color I put on a red pencil skirt. I put on some black heels. I looked official but, it didn't matter. I looked okay...not amazing...but okay. When I'm done curling my hair and putting on some lip gloss I walk downstairs. I can't find Eli anywhere.

"Eli?" I yell out. I start to panic. Someone wraps there arms around me and lifts me off the ground.

"Oh my gosh," I scream. I suddenly notice the scent and turn around to see a smug boy with green eyes.

"Eli!" I yell angrily.

"Clare!" Eli mimics me. I hit him multiple times on his arm.

"I hate you so much," I scream. Eli wraps his arms around me.

"You know that's a lie." Eli whispers huskily.

"Why are you so smug?" I ask.

"Why shouldn't I be? I mean look at me," Eli says stepping back so I can examine him.

"I've seen better," I joke.

"Oh okay," Eli says.

"I'm just kidding, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you, you're not so bad yourself," Eli says looking me over and smiling. I blush and Eli giggles.

"You, the girl who kneed me, is blushing over a compliment. You're unpredictable, I like it," Eli says. That just makes me blush harder.

"Do you want a ride to school?" Eli asks.

"Isn't that risky?" I reply. We could get caught and I could get hurt.

"Not if you ask Alli, Adam and Fiona if they need rides too. This way it will just be a group of friends, not a couple," Eli answers. That's true.

"I'll call them now," I say. I walk upstairs and tell Alli and Adam that we will pick them up. They agree without thinking twice. I go back downstairs to Eli. We still have ten minutes until we pick up Alli and Adam.

"Baby," I yell from the top step.

"I hope you're talking to me," Eli says from the living room.

"Yes baby," I said as I reached the last step.

"Well, what?" Eli asks.

"I just called Adam and Alli and we still have ten minutes," I say.

"What do you want to do?" Eli asks.

"I don't know what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I don't know," Eli says sarcastically. He connects our lips and well, you could guess what we did for the next ten minutes.

…

Eli and I go our separate ways; he is probably going to break up with Julia, again. I felt bad for her, she might actually like him. I'm walking with Alli to my locker.

"Clare, do you like Eli?" Alli asks bluntly. I gulped. _Did she know? Did everyone know? I don't want to break up so quick?_

"No, why?" I ask.

"Because he sure likes you," she says.

"What are you talking about?" I ask.

"He stared at you at every red light with a smile on his face,"

"We're just friends, Alli," I lie. I hate lying to Alli but I would do it if it was the only thing preventing me from being with Eli.

"Sure, whatever," Alli said.

"How was cheerleading tryouts?" I asked.

"It was….hottie alert…" Alli says pointing to my locker. Zane was standing against my locker. _Why is my life so confusing? _I walk to my locker to be greeted by this happy hottie.

"Hey Clare," Zane says.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"Well, I was wondering if you saw K.C. yesterday,"

"Yes, he tried to attack me last night," I say. Alli shoots me a confused stare. I just shrug.

"I knew it," Zane mumbled.

"Knew, what?" I asked.

"Nothing, just tell me if he touches you again," Zane says through gritted teeth.

"Okay," I say confused at his sudden need to protect me. I didn't dare say anything else, I needed information and he would have to give it to me. I needed to get on his good side but how?

"Zane do you have anymore spots on the paper?" I asked.

"Sports, why?" he asks.

"I want it," I say.

"Why do you have the sudden urge to be on the paper?" Zane asks.

"Are you kidding? I love writing," I say and I wasn't lying. Writing is my favorite subject.

"Fine but we would have to consult your English teacher. Who is she?" Zane asks.

"Ms. Dawes, grade 11 _advanced_ English," I say with a smirk.

"But you're only in grade 10," Zane says confused.

"Exactly," I reply.

"Impressive," Zane say with a smirk.

"Thanks but can I go to my locker?" I ask.

"Sure, little blue, bye," Zane says. That is another person referring to my eyes. Zane walks away just in time to miss Alli's squeal.

"Why do you have to squeal?" I ask holding my ears.

"Zane, the athletic poet, just gave you a cute nickname," Alli says.

"And?"

"How are you not intrigued by that?" Alli asks.

"Zane was one of my sister's ex-boyfriends, that is gross," I say.

"Does it matter she's not here now?" Alli says. I stare at her angrily.

"Really Alli," I say. She notices what she just said and shoots me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way," Alli tries to apologize.

"Whatever," I say as I get my stuff and head to class. I walk to English to be greeted by Zane.

"Clare I just asked Ms. Dawes to show me your work. You are amazing, it would be an honor to have you as part of the paper," Zane says. I shoot him a weak smile.

"Thanks,"

"Our first meeting is Wednesday after school," Zane says before walking out. Great, that's one person down, only two to go. I don't have to win Eli's friendship because I'm already his girlfriend. It won't be hard to get K.C. to be my friend because he stalks me. I can't be friends with Chantay unless I'm popular or a cheerleader. I'm definitely not popular so I guess I'll have to be a cheerleader. Luck is with me today because tryouts are after school. My thoughts are interrupted by Adam's voice.

"Happy Tuesday," Adam chimes. I groan. Eli smirks at me as they walk to there seat. He is so hot.

"Clare, tell Eli that it was wrong for him to break up with Julia so brutally," Adam says. Yay! He broke up with her!

"How did he break up with her?" I ask.

"He told her that he didn't want to be with someone who was so self absorbed," Adam says. I giggled.

"Sorry, it's just that that statement couldn't have been truer. She deserves it," I say.

"Do you guys need a ride after school?' Eli asks.

"No, I have to try out for cheerleading," I say. Adam and Eli stare at me like I'm crazy.

"Cheerleading?" Adam asks like he didn't hear me right.

"Yes," I say. Adam looks at me for a while then smiles.

"I hope you make it," he says. That's why I love Adam, he is so supportive. Class was starting so we stopped talking. I wonder what Eli thinks about this, he didn't say anything.

…

I walked into the gymnasium, nervous as hell. I did gymnastics when I was younger but I wasn't that great. My thoughts were interrupted by Julia.

"I think you're in the wrong place? Math Olympics is in room 207," Julia sneers. All the cheerleaders laugh at her weak joke.

"I'm trying out," I mumble. This just causes them to laugh louder. Suddenly, anger was shot through my veins. I did a cartwheel, a back flip, a front flip, a toe touch and a tumble. When I was done I realized that I reach the other side of the gymnasium and was face to face with a shocked Julia. I snapped my fingers in her face causing her to growl but I just turned around. Chantay starts clapping and smiles.

"Good job Baby Edwards, you've made the team," she says. I hear Julia huff. Chantay hands me my uniform.

"I thought we didn't get these until later," I say.

"Yes but my co-captain has to have a uniform," Chantay says. Wow, I tried out just now and they gave me the spot of co-captain. This team must suck. I smile. Julia has wanted this spot for ever.

"Thank you," I say pretending to be excited. I get to get info on my sister and I get Julia mad. This is going to be a fun year.


	17. Chapter 17

**Bet you guys didn't expect that one…lol…..review…**

"Clare, you have to join us at the Dot after school," Chantay said.

"I would love to," I say. _This was easier than I thought._

"I won't be joining then," Julia says. _Party-Pooper_

"Oh, is it because of me?" I ask innocently.

"Yes," Julia answers through clenched teeth.

"Well in that case, I won't go," I say using fake sincerity. Chantay shoots Julia a nasty glare.

"No Clare, you have to come. If anything Julia won't come," Chantay said.

"I don't want to impose," I said.

"We asked you first," Chantay said.

"Okay," I say faking being unsure. Julia huffs in anger. It took all my strength to not laugh in her face.

It takes all my power to not fall asleep during our get together at the Dot. Julia didn't come, of course. We have been at the Dot for an hour and I haven't talked to Chantay once. It's hard when you are sitting at the table with the entire team. I look at my phone pretending to do something, when I get a message from Eli. I smile.

_When will I see you my blue._

_That rhymes, soon, I have news!_

_What?_

_You will soon find out my impatient little boyfriend =)_

"Chantay, my mom needs me home," I lie.

"That sucks Baby Edwards, we need to meet soon so we can go over the routine, alone," she said. _Yes!_

"Sure, how about we meet at lunch tomorrow?" I ask.

"Perfect," she says. I wave goodbye to everyone and run to Eli's house.

_Look out your window, Juliet._

_Since when was Juliet a man._

_Since I decided to play Romeo ands stand under your window. _

Before I knew it Eli was looking out his window. When he saw me he smiles.

"Come upstairs, Romeo," Eli jokes. I walk through his opened door and to what I assume is his room. Of course when I got in I was devoured by the black walls and his inerasable smile.

"Your room looks just like you," I say.

"Hi to you too," Eli says.

"Hi," I say.

"So, what's new?" Eli asks.

"Well, nothing really, I'm co-captain of the cheerleading team and part of the school newspaper," I blurt out. Eli looks at me in shock.

"Congratulations," Eli says but you could tell he was still confused.

"Thank you," I say. There was a long silence. It was extremely awkward but I didn't know what else to talk about.

"So…" I say.

"So…" Eli says. I take a step closer.

"What do you want to do?" I ask.

"How about we watch a movie?" Eli says. I giggle.

"I had another idea," I say taking another step closer.

"What?" Eli asks. I laugh again.

"Only you would be alone with a girl in your bedroom and think about watching a movie," I whisper, my lips only a centimeter from his. He smirks when he realizes what I'm thinking about. I hungrily reach out for his lips as he wraps his arms around my waist. I entangle my hand in his hair, pulling softly earning a tiny moan from Eli.

"Clare," I heard someone scream happily from behind me. I let go of Eli and turn around to be greeted with a warm hug from Cece.

"Eli didn't tell me you were coming," Cece says.

"I surprised him," I mumble, feeling slightly awkward that she caught us kissing.

"Come along, we have some catching up to do," Before I knew it Cece was dragging me downstairs.

"Mom, why are you stealing my girlfriend," Eli says from the top of the stairs.

"Because I feel like it," Cece yelled back causing me to laugh. We sit down on the sofa.

"Clare, do you mind if I go pick up my Dad, he got a flat tire," Eli says heading for the door with his keys.

"Yeah, Cece will keep me company," I say.

"Eli, can't you take a hint. She wants you to leave so we can have girl time," Cece jokes. Eli and I laugh. Eli leaves after giving his mother and I a peck on the cheek.

"Great, he's gone," Cece says. She is really funny.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Cece asks.

"No, I'm fine," I say. Cece tucks her legs under herself and gets comfortable.

"So how did you and Eli start dating?"

"It was actually after we saw you guys. He told me that he didn't love Julia and I guess we just started dating."

"That's cute, you're good for him," Cece says grabbing my shoulder.

"Thanks," I say.

"I really hated that Julia girl," Cece says with pure venom in her voice.

"You and I both," I say with a laugh.

"Look at the time, I should start cooking," Cece says.

"Do you need any help?"

"Would you be willing to do that?"

"Of course, but I must warn you, I'm not as good at cooking as you are" I reply.

"Thank you, Eli found himself a keeper," Cece says. She shoots me a smile and I smile back as we walk into the kitchen. Why couldn't my mom be this nice? Eli doesn't know what an amazing mother he has.


	18. Chapter 18

I hope you guys are enjoying the story...I haven't been able to upload because I've been busy with a stupid map project and my computer got a virus. I don't like the fact that Clare broke up with Eli in the season finale but it's whatever...

"What's cooking good looking?" a voice calls from behind me. Suddenly two ars wrap around me and a kiss lands on my cheek.  
"You stole my line Eli," calls another husky voice from behind me before I can answer. Through my perifeal vision I see Bullfrog envelope Cece in his arms and kiss her. I smile, they are such a cute cuople.  
"Can you guys stop making out in front of my girlfriend, we wouldn't want to scar her life," Eli jokes. I slap him on the arm.  
"I think it's adorable," I say. Cece and Bullfrog smile at me.  
"Hello Clare, it's nice of you to whip Eli into place," Bullfrog replies.  
"Pfffttt. She does not whip me into place, I whip myself into place," Eli says.  
"Don't contradict your father," I say.  
"Why not?" Eli asks. I shoot him a death glare.  
"Fine," Eli gives .  
"My point exactly," Bullfrog mumbles causing us to break out in a fit of giggles. Cece serves the corn and mashed potatoes as I serve the fried chicken and soda. We eat silently, savoring the food. "That was delicious," Bullfrog says patting his stomach after his second plate.  
"You stole the words out of my mouth," Eli grumbles.  
"Payback's a bitch," Bullfrog jokes earning a slap from Cece. "No cursing at the table," Cece hisses causing me and Eli to giggle.  
"Well, Bullfrog ad I are going to hit the sack," Cece says.  
"Who says I was tired?" Bullfrog grumbles.  
"I did, now get your narrow booty upstairs," Cece jokes. We all giggle as Bullfrog gets up and he ads upstairs. Cece is about to go upstairs when she stops at the middle step.  
"I trust you guys won't do anything under my roof that would get me mad," Cece says before walking upstairs. I blush at her comment. What does she think Eli and I do? My thoughts were interrupted as a pair of soft lips start attacking my neck. I wrap my arms around the neck of an eager Eli. It doesn't take long for Eli's arms to find my waist. He pulls me closer and his lips catch mine. Eli gently bites my lip asking for entrance, I happily oblige. Our tongues dance together for a long time. The need for air is to vast so I pull away but Eli doesn't stop. His lips come in contact with my neck as Eli places kisses along my neck. When he reaches the crook of my neck, I shiver with pleasure. He notices and sinks his teeth in my neck, he sucks and it takes every thing I have to hold in a groan. His lips reach for mine once again. I trail my kisses down his jawline and finally reach his neck. I suck in the same place he sucked me. This causes him to groan which of course causes me to bite harder.  
"I don't hear much talking," a voice calls from upstairs causing me to jump away from Eli. Eli groans.  
"That's because we were making out," Eli yells back. I swear I could hear Bullfrog giggle from upstairs. I stand there in shocked at Eli's response. I know I'm blushing.  
"Don't get too carried away, Elijiah," Cece replies causing me to blush more.  
"Don't worry about it Ma," Eli yells back then he turns to me.  
"Where were we?" Eli says stepping closer. I push him away.  
"You were about to remind me that it was late and I need to home," I joke. Eli groans but grabs his keys and heads for the door in anger. I grab his arm and pull him to my chest.  
"As much as I'd love to continue, your mom ruined my mood. Don't be mad," I plead. Eli replies by giving me a peck on the lips.  
'I'm not mad, we can continue later," Eli says.  
"I really have to get home though, my cerfew ended 2 minutes ago," I remind Eli. He giggles pulling me close and leading me to the car.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update, I've been busy doing pointless projects for annoying teachers...Here's a new chapter...Remember, the more you review the longer the chapters...

"Okay, so any ideas for the routine," Chantay asks me at lunch the next day. I barely hear her because I'm thinking of a way for her to tell me if she saw anything.  
"Honestly, I haven't done this before so I have nothing prepared," I answer. Chantay gives me an annoyed look, then sighs.  
"If you are not serious about this then don't waste my time," Chantay mumbles rubbing her temples. She is such a drama could be so stressful? Did her sister die? Did her sister's body get taken? There is absolutely no reason for her to be rubbing her damn temples?  
"Chantay, I didn't mean to sound like I didn't care. I was born to cheer and I need it to survive," I lie fluently.  
"I don't want you to end up being as careless as your sister was," Chantay says heading to the other side of the gym for a pencil. She turns around when she realizes what she said.  
"I'm so sorry," Chantay begins. I put my hand up, signaling for her to stop. As much as it hurt me we were on the right track.  
"It's alright, my sister was pretty careless," I lie.  
"I see so much of her in you. She was foregiving like you, she was smart like you and she was kind like you. She was a good friend," Chantay says. Her eyes begin to water. I stay silent.  
"I miss her so much and I feel so bad," Chantay chokes out through sobs. I walk up to her and envelop her in my arms.  
"You were an amazing friend and she loved you," I say almost forgetting what I was here for. Almost.  
"That's why I'm sad," Chantay says pulling away. I give her a confused look.  
"I wasn't here for her funeral, I was on vacation with me famly and I abandoned her in her last moment," Chantay cries. I hug her again. She sobs into my chest. So, Chantay doesn't know anything about her death. That leaves Eli, K.C. and Zane. My thoughts are interrupted by Chantay's voice.  
"What kind of friend am I?" Chantay crokes. I pull her away from my chest and look her in the eye.  
"A very good one," I mumble, "you were always with her. She considered you a great friend. She loved you, you had no idea that she would die. Darcy loved you and she still does. Don't beat yourself up, you couldn't do anything."  
"You are so nice, thank you."  
"I try to be and you are nice too, Darcy was lucky to have a friend like you. Now, let's make a routine."  
...

"Hey," a familiar says from behind me at the end of the day. I smile and turn around to see a smiling Eli accompanied by Adam. They have been talking a lot since they first met.  
"Hey guys," I say giving a hug to Adam.  
"I don't get a hug," Eli say. I laugh and then give him a hug. His scent was so captivaitng, I wanted to jump him but that's dangerous so I let go.  
"Need a ride, Bl-Clare," Eli says almost calling me my cute nickname.  
"No, I have the newspaper meeting," I say.  
"Okay, bye," Eli says walking away. Adam stayed there staring at me curiously.  
"What?"  
"When's the wedding?"  
"What wedding?"  
"Eli and your wedding," Adam says. SHIT! Did Eli tell him? I highly doubt it. If Eli thinks people are becoming suspicious he will dump me. The thought makes me start crying. Adam looks horrified. He rushes to pull me into a hug.  
"Clare what did I do?" Adam asked hastily rubbing my back. What do I say? All the stress makes me cry harder.  
"Adam don't make jokes like that to anyone," I plead through sobs.  
"Okay, okay, calm down," Adam says rubbing my back.  
"Adam, please, this is serious," I cry.  
"Clare I won't,"  
"Promise me," I yelled. Getting kind of angry that Adam might ruin my relationship with Eli, I dig my nails into Adam's arm, he flinches.  
"Ow, ow, ow, okay, I promise," Adam says in defeat. I smile victoriously.  
"Good,"  
"It must be her time of month," Adam mumbles under his breath, I get angry but decide to let it go.  
"I have to go to the newspaper meeting now or I'll be late," I say.  
"It's okay, I have to go find Eli anyways. Bye," Adam says walking away.  
"Bye,'' I yell back. I feel like I'm going to faint again but I breath in and out and head towards the meeting. 


	20. Chapter 20

What's this? Another chapter...Wow...lol...to Stephanie Pettway (I like toes)

"Sorry I'm late," I say to Zane when I walk into the surprisingly cold room.  
"But you're not late," Zane says. I smile at him.  
"I know, I've just always wanted to say that though," I say.  
"Dork," someone says through a cough. I turn my head searching for them. I fiest my eyes upon a person with there hand over there mouth. Her eyes are glazed with amusment as everyone around her laughs. When will Julia ever learn? I already beat her up once, does she need me to do it again? I walk up to her.  
"At least I'm not easier than an easy button, staples would have you in stock but you are so cheap they would have to give you out for free. If I wanted a friend who gave out as much as you did I would befriend an ATM afterall everyone has already touched one of those too," I say getting closer. Julia scoffs.  
"At least my belly doesn't hit my face when I do a handstand," Julia retorts.  
"Are you sure about that?" I say getting in her face. Our chests are touching.  
"Clare just step down," a voice from behind me says. I turn around and am face to face with Alli.  
"Why are you here?" I asked confused.  
"Drew has football practice and I was wandering the halls until I saw a familiar girl about to get into a fight," she says pointing to me,"don't let her get to you."  
"Yeah listen to your owner you bi," Julia starts but gets cut off by Zane.  
"That's enough, you guys are both off the newspaper,"  
"What?" I scream.  
"We don't allow fighting in this envirorment,"  
"It won't happen again," I plead.  
"It already happened once. You can't go back now. I'm sorry but you and Julia have to go."  
"Fine," I growl. I walk away, once I reach the door I turn around to see Julia smirking victoriosly. This was probably her plan all along. I got her spot on the team and she gets me kicked off newspaper. My thoughts are interrupted by Alli's voice.  
"Clare, are you okay?" she asks.  
"Just peachy," I reply angrily.  
"Why are you getting mad at me? I didn't do anything. to you. I don't like what you've become, just because your sister died doesn't mean you can start random fights and become a bitch," she yells angrily. Where is she coming from? I wasn't getting mad at her and I am not starting random fights. Alli out of all people should know that Julia's head is so far up my butt that it's practically coming out of my mouth.  
"Whatever Alli, I have to go," I say. I leave the school before I get too angry. My sister's murderer not only took away my sister but now he's taken away my friends. He is going to hear from me.  
...

"Eli, why is life so complicated?" I ask as I lay on his shoulder. His heartbeats are tickling my ear. Eli ponders the question?  
"Because it wouldn't be a life if it wasn't." Eli answers. I inspect every word and imagine there meanings but it doesn't make sense. I'm sure life would be so much better without sadness.  
"Eli, I don't know what to do. I...I...I think I hate my life," I say as a couple of tears escape my eyes.  
"Clare, don't say that. You have so much to love," Eli says.  
"Name them," I say.  
"Your friends, your family, yourself, me" "Eli my sister is dead, my parents are constantly fighting, my friends don't want to talk to me, I hate myself for the pain I'm causing on people and I can't even love you in public without someone trying to hurt me. Give me a reason to smile," I plead through my sobs.  
"Clare, I love you, whether it's in public or not. I will always love you, and I need you to smile so I can," Eli says enveloping me in his arms. I cry into his shoulder.  
"When's the sun going to come out?" I ask.  
"The sun is out," Eli says confused.  
"Eli, I'm speaking metaphorically. They say after a thunderstorm the sunlight comes out. When will my sun come?" I ask.  
"Clare, it's already there, it's just blocked by the clouds," Eli says. That is the most soothing thing I ever heard in my life. Silence takes over the room. After a few minutes Eli is humming in my ear. I want to tell him what happened today but before I know it I'm fast asleep.  
...

The first thing I see when I wake up, or in this case don't see, is Eli. I search for the clock and notice that it was only 5:10 pm. I've only been asleep for one hour. It felt a lot more than that. I wonder if Eli is still here. Might as well find out. My feet soon find the ground. My rug tickles my bare feet as I reach the wooden door. It creeks open; it's strangely silent. Suddenly, I hear something in the kitchen. I grab the closesest thing near me, in my case it was a shoe, and grip it as it was the only thing that I had to survive. I walk to the steps and find a bat. That will help me more than a shoe. I switch them silently then walk down the stairs sticking to the wall as if I were to stay closer to it I would disappear more. I walk to the source of the sound, do I ever learn? Last time I searched for the source of the sound I found a dead body. Whatever, I finally reached the kitchen. There is no one there.  
"Why do you have a bat?" a voice called before I knew it I was swinging aimlessy. My eyes were closed but I no I got the robber a couple of times because I heard a crack. I open my eyes reluctantly to see a pair of green eyes and a face full of blood. The handsome boy was screaming in pain. I just beat my boyfriend with a bat. "Oh my god, baby are you okay?" I say as I grab onto him shoulder and lead him to the sink.  
"Why the hell did you beat me with a bat?" Eli crokes angrily.  
"I thought you were a robber, I'm sorry," I say sadly. I ruin everything!  
"It's okay Blue Eyes," Eli says trying to comfort me.  
"No it's not, I ruin everything," I yell close to tears.  
"Clare I'm okay, I'm just in a little pain but you know what would make it better?" Eli ask once I'm done cleaning the blood.  
"What?" I ask, jumping at chance to make him feel better.  
"A kiss," he says puckering his lips. I reach up to his lips but I don't get to kiss him because his nose starts bleeding again.  
"Eli, what's wrong? I cleaned it already." I said getting scared.  
"I probably broke it, you have to take me to the hospital," Eli says.  
"You can't drive," I say pointing to his nose.  
"I know but I won't be driving, you will," Eli says putting tissue to his nose and handing me the keys. "I've never driven a car," I say nervously.  
"You're smart and driving is easy, you'll get it fast," Eli says.  
"Can't your parents drive you?"  
"There at a concert, you have to do it," Eli replies. I twist the keys in my hands uneasily in my hands. I nod my head and head towards the car. This won't be good.


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry I took so looooooonnnnnnnnngggggggggggg...REVIEW! =)

Dear Stephanie Pettway,  
Stephanie Pettway...There is no way but the pet way...lol...=)  
Sincerely,  
Andrea Cuardrado P.S. You love me

SORRY TO MY VIEWERS WHO DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. STEPHANIE IS MY BESTIE...SHOUTOUT TO THE BESTIES...  
WHOOOOOOO! LOL -

"What's the problem?" the young secretary asked. Well obviosly, my boyfriend is bleeding. Stop being mean Clare. Before I can answer Eli did.  
"I think broke my nose," Eli replies to the secretary. "What a shame," the young secretary coos, arching her back. That can only mean one thing. I really don't need anymore competition for Eli's heart. Is my comic book loving dork really that wanted. I mean he is hot but he is my dork. I can't even show her Eli is mine because I could get caught. Great. I sigh and rub the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes.  
"Aren't you a little to young to be a secretary?" I ask trying not to sound annoyed. I hope she is too old for him "I'm only a sopmore in highschool but my mom owns this place and needed some extra help," the girl says in a peppy voice. Great she's rich.  
"Cool what high school do you go to?" Eli asks still holding his bloody nose.  
"Bardell but I'm transferring to Degrassi in a week,"  
"Really? That's where we go," Eli says. Does he really not know she's flirting? Maybe he does...Oh no!  
"Maybe we could meet up or you could give me a tour?" the girl says happily.  
"Sure, I would love to," Eli says. What does he think he's doing?  
"Here's my number and by the way my name is Jenna," she says. This is great. I'm watching my boyfriend flirt with another girl.  
"Okay Jenna, do you think I could get checked up now?"  
"Sure as long as you remember to call me,"  
"Wouldn't think about it," Eli says. What am I thinking? We aren't together outside of our houses. Of course he would flirt with other girls.  
"Room 18," Jenna says batting blonde eyelashes. I hate to admit it but she was pretty. Blonde hair, blue eyed beauty. Eli finally looks at me.  
"Are you coming Clare?" Eli asks walking away without eye contact. "I think I'll just go home. Tell me how it goes," I murmur trying to hide my sadness while walking away. I suck at multi-tasking. =(  
"Clare," Eli says, calling after me but I'm already out the door. I spend the next half an hour walking home drowning in my own pity. I was not crying but realization hit me like a ton of bricks and it hurt. I'm pathetic.

I sat in my empty house staring at the wall and twiddling with my thumbs. I tried sorting everything in my mind but how much can a fifteen year old girl take. I tried to empty my mind but that wouild take forever so I just stared at the wall and let my problems suffocate me. The silence was then filled with the ringing of my house's bell. It resognated in my ear but I stayed seated. It rang again but I didn't move but the bell continued and eventually I got up and walked toward the door.  
This was one battle I couldn't win along with the millions of others. I opened the door to be greeted by a green eyed beauty with a bunch of band-aids covering his nose. He leaned in to kiss me but I pulled away like his lips were on fire. He sighed.  
"What's wrong?" he asked a hint of annoyance etched in his voice.  
"So what was wrong with your nose?" I ask avoiding his question.  
"Clare," he says noticing my reluctancy to reply. I don't want us to break up so I'm going to avoid it all costs. I need him. He is my support.  
"It looks like it broken but I'm not a doctor so what happened?" I say, this time he answers.  
"Yeah it's broken," he says. I hiss wondering how bad that hurt.  
"Ow, do you want some ice?" I ask. "Sure," Eli says. "Go sit on the couch, I'll be there in a minute," I say. I'm in the kitchen when the door shut. I took out my ice pack and head to living room. Eli is sitting on the love seat with enough space next to him for me. I don't want to break up but I still recognize he did something wrong so I give him the ice pack and head to the other side of the living room and lean on the wall. The minute I do that he lets out a frustrated sigh.  
"Clare," Eli starts but before he finishes I start to speak.  
"Do you love me?" "That's a stupid questi-"  
"Answer me," I demand.  
"I Elijiah Goldsworthy love Clare Edwards with all my heart,"  
"Then why do you flirt with other girls,"  
"Clare I love you but guys that are single flirt and in order to make it real I have to make it seem real," Eli explains. I let out a venom filled laugh.  
"And I'm supposed to sit here and watch?" I ask, Eli stays silent.  
"Answer me!"  
"Yes,"  
"Whatever,"  
"Clare I love you,"  
"And the sky is green,"  
"Clare I don't want you to get hurt,"  
"Well then how come I am?" I spit. He stays silent.  
"With or with out you Eli, they both hurt. If I get caught I get hurt. If I don't I'm supposed to hide our love and that hurts too. I am damaged either way. It would be easier if I didn't love you," I say but regret it immediately when I see how hurt Eli is.  
"But I do anyways so just promise you won't flirt in front of me again," I say trying to compromise,"  
"Okay," he says. I hope this works because I feel horrible. I only have Eli and that's all I need.  
"Now come here and give mama a kiss, Pillow Lips," I say. Eli chuckles but happy obliges. I love this boy but I don't love the plan. I have to deal with it if I want Eli to stay and I REALLY do. I want him to be with me and only me. I hope this works because I can't deal with this heart ache. 


	22. Chapter 22

I'm back...Oh how I wish I owned Degrassi...too bad I don't...=(

I woke up feeling vancant. I could've stayed home because my parents still weren't here but decided against it. I would be to lazy to make up the work anyways. I got up barely able to support my weight and I got to the shower. When I got out I was ready to go. Well, not really, I still had to find an outfit. After putting on a bra and panties, I looked at my closet but I couldn't find anything so I looked in the drawers. A peice of red fabric was sticking out from under the folded clothes. I pulled at it and revealed that it was my sisters favorite button up. She loved this shirt and wore it everytime she had the chance. I rought it up to my nose trying to catch her sent but it spelt like fabric softener. Her scent was now forever erased from my nostrils. Another thing I can't get back. I dug through my drawers for a black cami and dark wash jeans. After putting those on I slipped my arms through her shirt and buttoned it up. She will never be forgotten. I won't let anyone forget her. I stuck my feet into my red boots and headed back to the bathroom to do my hair. I curled my hair and put a pretty,  
fuzzy, black and red, little clip in my hair. I then headed to another day at my wonderful school. I can't even think that with a straight face.  
When I was walking to my locker, I noticed a familiar figure leaning against it. Can I have one day in peace? Gosh. I walk towards my locker with a slow gait. He has never done anything to me and is a really nice guy but he has to take the hint. I have to much on my mind right now.  
"Hey Clare," Noah says.  
"Hello Noah," I say trying not to let my annoyance seep through my words.  
"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed," Noah replies. I sigh, rubbing my temples.  
"I'm sorry, I just got into a fight with El-my mom," I say. Noah looked at me unconvinced but let it go.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" he says sweetly.  
"No thank you. I'll get over it," I say but the truth is I won't. I let it go, fearful that it would ruin our relationship but now it's eating at my insides. I couldn't just bring it back up when I already let it go. By now Noah is standing by me while I an digging through my locker.  
"Let me walk you to class," Noah says as I take out two of my heaviest books. "That's okay," I begin to protest but Noah holds up his hand signaling for me to stop.  
"I'll even carry your books. I won't take no for an answer," Noah says. I sigh and then hand him my books. He smiles at me warmly. As I walk to English he is constantly, purposely brushing against me, it was making me uncomfortable. Just when I thoguht I was about to escape his affection he cornered me and put both of his hands dangerously close to my head.  
"We should go out on Friday," Noah says practically demanding me to go. No one forces me to do anything.  
"How about no? You are a nice guy but I don't like you," I say stretching out the like. "Clare you can't deny our attraction towards each other," Noah whispers huskily in my ear. I shiver nervously.  
"What are you smoking?" I ask because that can be the only reason why he would thin ksomething so unsurd. It's unfathomable.  
"NO ONE REJECTS ME," he yells. Woah, can someone say anger issues? Noah starts trailing kisses down my neck.  
"What do you think you are doing? Get off me!" I yell trying to push him but he is too heavy and refuses to get off. My mind drifts to the day I saw my sister's dead body. She was just like me and she got raped. I don't want to get raped! I start shaking uncontrollably and hot tears start to stain my face.  
"Get off, please," I plead, my voice shaking in fear. Noah pulls away and starts laughing.  
pp"Stop being a cry baby I wasn't going to do anything. You are such a tease," he says walking away. The tears don't stop falling. I feel like my lungs are being juiced. I try to slow down my breathing pattern but it gets faster and faster with every passing second. I feel a hand wrap around me and my eyes catch his green ones. "Clare, what's wrong?" Eli asks worriedly. My breathing get even harder and I can't see through my tears. I start to panic, even with his hands around me I have trouble standing. Noah is gone Clare why are you crying? I think to myself. I could've ended up like Darcy. If this is how I felt, I wonder how she felt. My poor sister. SHE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS! My thoughts were interrupted by someone's sudden contact with my ear causing me to fliinch. I try to pull away but there hands are wrapped around me tightly. I start to cry harder but then I remember...it's ELI so I just stay there as he talks in my ear soothingly.  
"Calm down Clare. I'm right here," he says over and over again in my ear. I close my eyes and try to relax. He's gone...he's gone. I can fell myself calm down again my breathing slows but my tears are still falling. Eli continues when I hear a deep voice at the end of the hall.  
"What did you do to her?" the voice calls. I keep my eyes closed.  
"K.C. stay out of this," Eli says. My breathing hitches again...K.C. as in the guy who cornered me at night on the street.  
"What did you do to her?" K.C. repeats with more force. I feel Eli let go off me despite my efforts to keep him back. "Just leave K.C.," I try to say but my tears and the lack of air make it incoherent to the human ear.  
"Well what do we have here?" another voice calls. This voice is high pitched and girly. I could recognize it anywhere...Julia. My knees are about to go out so I reach for the closest thing to me, the wall.  
"You should go," Eli says politely.  
"Or she could stay and you could go," K.C. says angrily. "I like that idea," Julia says.  
"Julia get out," Eli snares.  
"What happen to fat ass," she says. I feel her small fingers grab my shoulder as she digs her nails into them. I flinch. I try to open my eyes but they are tightly closed.  
"Don't call her that," Eli and K.C. yell at the same time.  
"Tsk, tsk, you guys could do better than this whore," she hisses, popping her gum in my ear. My body is shalking harder than before. I lean on the wall as my only support. I feel someone yank Julia off of me.  
"Eli has anyone taught you how to treat a girl?" K.C. hisses.  
"She isn't a girl she is a snake like you. Now get your ugly ass out of here before you kill her," Eli hisses.  
"You'd probably get to her first," K.C. yells.  
"Stop crying you sensitive bitch," Julia yells. This causes me to cry harder.  
"Your sister probably cried less than you when she was raped," Julia yells. The hallway is silent. Why isn't anyone hearing this? The awkward sileance is the last thing I hear before my knees buckle beneath me and I fall into the darkness of unconciousness.  
-

Claare has got to stop fainting! Lol...Let's see, I have been short on reviews so how about you guys give me 5 reviews for a new chapter...=)


	23. Chapter 23

Guess who has anew chapter...you do...lol...=)  
10 reviews= New chapter

I feel something softly rubbing itself across my head. My body feels weak and my throat is beyond sore. I open my eyes but quickly close them because the light is so immense it blinded me for a couple seconds. I then try to open them slightly and it helps but once there completely open I start to feel a pounding sensation in my head. I look around, I'm in the nurse's office. Now I remember, I NEED to stop fainting. My eyes catch Alli's.  
"She's awake," Alli yells from next to me causing me to flinch in pain. So she was the one rubbing my head, I thought it was Eli. A girl can dream. "Alli talk softer," a worried Adam speaks from next to her. Alli nods.  
"Where's Eli?" I ask in a raspy, shaky voice.  
"He's in the office," Julia mumbles. Julia! The odasity of some people!  
"Get her out," I say clearly with venom in every word through clenched teeth.  
"Clare just listen to what she has to say," Fiona says.  
"Why should I?" I say shooting a glare at Julia.  
"Please," Julia says. My first thought was to say no but she was sincerely pleading me to hear her out so I sigh.  
"Fine," I say causing Alli, Adam and Fiona to walk out before I can argue. Julia pulls up a chair and sits next to me. Bad idea! Almost as if she reads my mind Julia scoots back. Better.  
"Clare, I'm sorry," Julia says. FuCk ThAt!  
"Bullshit," I mumble.  
"Clare, I hate you, honestly I do but I don't like what my anger did."  
"Julia, just stop, I'm not falling for this"  
"Clare you don't understand, I envy you," Julia says. She envy me, she's the most popular, rich, cheerleader I know. I stay silent willing her to go on.  
"About a year after we stopped talking," Julia starts, "my, my mom died," Julia loved her Mom. Her Mom was the only one who really understood her besides me. Julia's eyes start to water but she wipes them. Why is she telling me this? I refuse to pity her.  
"So," I say bluntly but once the wordd escapes my mouth, my heart sinks. Why am I being so mean? Julia doesn't seem phased by this.  
"When my mom died no one helped me, in fact, every time I came to school crying they would call me a "cry-baby" or a "pussy" and would tell me to get over it, so I did. I hurt everyday and I can't even let it out, but when your sister died, everyone was there for you. They supported you and I hated to see you get it so much better than I did. Clare, everyone cares about you. Girls hate me because they think I'm a slut and boys just want me as there next lay. You got everything and I hated it so I made it my mission to make your life hell," Julia finishes. I am beyond angry by now...in fact...I'm irate. I loathe her.  
"Did you ever stop to think I was going through a lot. I saw my sister get die, my parents are fighting constantly, I keep on fainting, you dated my love and your up my ass with your bullshit. You only think about your self and you are beyond haughty. You are being indignant for no reason and you are rude. Forgiveness is beyond me now. I resign to my hatred toward you so may you erase yourself from my presence," I say in monotone, not giving her eye contact. I hear Julia get up and then a door shut. There is no going back to our friendship anymore and that brings tears to my eyes.  
I hear the door open and quickly wipe my tears away. I see a nurse and my three "friends" walking behind her. The nurse looks at me worriedly.  
"Lawd child, you has got yourself a lil' problem on your shoulders. You have fainted 'bout twice now, at this rate you's goin' no where fast. Whatcha eat this mornin' sweatheart?" the nurse asked flaunting her Louisiana accent.  
"I had an orange, some eggs and some milk," I answer truthfully.  
"Well dat ain't the problem then," the nurse says, sticking a thermometer in my mouth, "have you been under any kind of stress."  
"Well, the 2 month anniversery of my sister's death is tomorrow," I mumble. The nurse shoots me a look of sorrow.  
"Oh child, you shoud go home and get some rest. I don't wanna see you here again, you here?" she asks.  
"Yes ma'am," I reply.  
"I would advise you to see a doctor," she says. I nod. "Now, may I have your parents number so they can pick you up?" the nurse asks.  
"Actually they are in Hawaii for the week," I mumble.  
"And they left you all alone all sick and what not?" the nurse asks disappointedly. I nod. She shoots me an incredulous look.  
"Can you give her a ride?" she asks my "friends".  
"My chauffer is off for the day and they don't have thier licenses," Fiona replies.  
"Do you know anyone who can give you a ride?" the nurse asks. My boyfriend.  
"Yes, Elijiah Goldswothy, my best friend, but, he is in the office," I say shooting a glare at Eli.  
"I'll send him here, this is more important," she says. After a couple minutes went by, Eli came.  
"Clare, Clare, are you okay? I was trying to go here, stay here but K.C. started to fight me, telling me it was all my fault. Then. Mr. Simpson caught us and sent me to the office. Then the nurse called me, I really wanted to be here. I'm sorry," I interrupted Eli's babbling by putting my hand on his.  
"It's okay, we'll talk about it later but I'm tired and I want to go home," I tell Eli honestly. He looks at me comprehendingly and picks me up ridal style leading me out the school. When did my life get so complicated. Oh that's right, August 21, 2010, the date of my sister's death. 


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so sorry I've took sooo long...I plan to revive and finish this story by the end of the summer...sorry and here's a new chapter...Review...=)**

I walked into my room after taking a long shower filled with the steam of memories. It's been a long five months and everything has seemed to change. While my love for Eli has grown my hunger for revenge has shrunk. My hope for finding my sister subsided when I found out that no one knew anything. I lost her and I've have come to accept that. Part of me wishes that I could find her body so she could rest and peace but the other part is relieved that I have found my way out of the dark abyss I was in. Looking for revenge was unhealthy. It would have lead me to an earlier death.

I started talking to Alli again. I realized I was overreacting, Alli was just looking out for me. I was lost in the sauce and didn't realize that. Eli and I are still going strong. I mean we fight but every great couple does. It keeps the relationship alive. We're still a secret and that is still eating away at my insides or atleast what ever is left of my insides. But that won't ruin my day, no not today, today's a special day. Today is Eli and I's six month anniversary.

I look myself over in the mirror. I was wearing a black dress shirt and agrey pencil skirt. I also had on black flats. I was going to go for a more subtle attire but Alli said that I couldn't wear jeans on a sixth month anniversary so here I am. Besides, Eli told me that we were going somewhere fancier and even more secluded than we usually go. I hope I didn't overdress. Before I knew it, there was a knock on my door.

I opened the door to reveal a well dressed Eli. His eyes wandered my body before he looked at my flushed face and smirked. His eyes twinkled when he looked into my eyes and I loved it. Eli leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted, looking me over one more time.

"Hi to you too," I mumble in his ear then softly kiss the piercing on his upper left ear.

"Ready to go?" he asks.

"Yes, just let me get my purse," I say. I scurry into my room, grab my purse and walk out.

"Hello again," Eli says when I finally reach him. I giggle softly and give him another kiss on the cheek. We reach his car and I eagerly enter the passenger side, anxious to find out where he is going to take me.

"Eli where are you taking me?" I ask curiously.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise," Eli replies.

"Fine, don't tell the person you love where you are taking her," I say trying to sucker him into telling me.

"Who says I love you?" Eli says. I look at him angrily.

"Don't play with love," I say.

"I'm just kidding, forgive me?" Eli asks. I cross my arms angrily, asking myself if I shoul let him off the hook or not. When we reach a red light, Eli comes over to me and kisses my neck. I sigh realizing that I would let him off the hook. Besides, I would have forgiven him anyway, no sense in ruining our day. I give him a kiss on the cheek to reciprocate.

I study Eli as he drives. He looked to the road, determined. His face was lifted upward making the light hit him. He looked like an angel surrounded by the glow of the sun. My eyes traveled down his arms. His muscles flexed every time he had to turn the wheel. His thumb tapped to the beat of the music that was softly playing in the backround. The ring on his pinky attracted the most light. I smiled at it, involuntarily tracing it's outline. Eli shoots me a smirk. It was my purity ring. _Get your mind out of the gutter, Eli and I haven't had sex, I'm staying true to my vow. _I just gave it to him as a promise. A promise that one day I will be his, physically and emotionally. I smiled as I remembered the day I gave it to him. Gosh, I love him so much. My parents don't suspect a thing because I'm wearing Darcy's purity ring and and it is exactly like mine.

"We're here," Eli says. I look out the window and was ambushed by the bright light. I looked through my purse and pulled out my sunglasses. They immediately blocked the sunlight and revealedthe beautiful scenary. It was a big field with wild grass. It was secluded to the world by old, rusty walls. I got out the car and ran to the wall. Tracing the little intricate designs in them. There were crosses and angels on the wall. There were lights dimly placed over the trees and in the middle of the field, there was a blanket and a picnic basket.

"What is this place?" I asked in astonishment.

"It's an abandoned church," Eli says.

"Why would you bring me here, you're and atheist?" I ask.

"But you are and I know it would mean a lot to to you. That's all that mattered," Eli mumbles. I stare at him, tears well up in my eyes and my heart warms up. I stand there in silence, filled with bliss.

"Oh no, you don't like it, we can go somewhere else?" Eli says disappointedly.

"What are you talking about? I love it. This is the most thoughtfull loving thing someone has ever done for me. Why would you think I wouldn't like it?" I say, bewildered that he would think other wise.

"You were silent and about to cry," he says rubbing the back of his head in confusion.

"Tears of joy, stupid," I said running to Eli for a hug. He envelops me in his arms and hugs me tightly, lifting me off my feet and spinning me slowly.

"Glad you like it, now let's eat," Eli says.

"Sure fatty," I joke. He shoots me a glare, I wink back at him. Once we sit down, Eli whips out the containers of food. The first contained shrimp linguini. The second contained plump strawberries dipped in chocalate. He then whipped out a loaf of bread and my favorite cranberry grape juice. I never knew Eli could cook but he did and it was delicious.

"So run this by me again, you cooked all of this?" I asked.

"Yup," Eli says.

"And you didn't ask your mom for help," I say.

"Nope," Eli says.

"Well my oh my, I never thought you could cook. It's...sexy. How will I ever repay you?" I ask straddling him.

"Well I don't know," Eli says whipping out an apron that said "Kiss the Cook". I giggle and give him a quick peck on the lips. I pulled alway fast and jumped of him.

"That's not fair, I asked for a _real _kiss," Eli says indignantly.

"Correction, you asked for _a _kiss. You never described what kind of kiss," I say, grinning like Chester the Cat.

"You little devil," Eli exclaims, rolling himself on top of me. He pins me into the gound and closes his eyes leaning in slowly. Little did he know that I just pulled a bunch of grass out the ground. Before he could touch my lips I throw the grass in his face. He shoots up and starts spitting out out grass. I take that as a chance to run away and run away I do but Eli follows. He was right on my tail so I ran faster. I felt so giddy and started laughing while running, letting out my inner child. It was no use because once I got tired Eli caught me and pinned him against the wall. There was no where to escape to and no way to escape so I sumbit to his power and leaned in and kissed him. It started off sweet but ended up heated and passionate.

Suddenly, I heard a branch snap. I pull away from Eli and snap my head to the source of the sound. I notice an irate K.C. sauntering towards us. Eli pulls me behind us.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked through clenched teeth.

"Clare you have to get away from this monster," K.C. warns.

"K.C. what are you talking about? Eli isn't a monster," I say looking at K.C. with fire in my eyes.

"He's going to hurt you," K.C. says, his anger rising.

"You are just jealous that I love Eli and not you," I yell. _Why am I so stupid? Why did I tell him Eli and I's secret? This won't end well._

"Eli killed your sister!" K.C. yelled.


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's another chapter...Review**

_He killed your sister._

_ He killed your sister._

_ He killed your sister._

_ He killed your sister._

Eli killed my sister. The boy who hugged me and caressed my head when I was sick, raped my sister repeatively._ That's impossible. _It's easier to believe that K.C. is lying than to believe that my sweet boyfriend killed my sister. Why would K.C. make up something like that?

"You're lying," I mumble incoherently.

"No, I'm not," K.C. said. He just wouldn't give up. He was a liar, he just wanted to get me to not trust Eli so he could be with me. I will not let that happen. I chuckle darkly.

"Well if that's the case, why didn't you tell the police?" I say trying to catch him in his lie.

"He threatened to hurt you," K.C. says.

"K.C. I'm not believing this, just drop it," I say frustradedly.

"Clare, why is it so hard to believe me? Look at him, he killed your sister," K.C. yells. _Eli killed my sister? No, impossible._ I turned to face Eli, his fist were locked and his teeth were gritted. I looked at Eli closely. His eyes hada hint of worry in them. Was he worried about me or was he worried about getting caught? When Eli looks at me, tears brim his eyes. I swallow loudly. _K.C. is wrong. Right?_

"Eli, he's lying right?" I mumble. All he had to do was say no, everything would be alright if he said no. Eli never lied to me. I will believe him if he says no but he stays silent. A gasp gets caught in my throat.

"E-e-e-li," I manage to choke out. My throat burns for the relief that my tears would bring. My eyes burned and itched for the truth. _Stay strong. _The silence was unbearably loud.

"Answer me," I plead. Eli looks at me, guilt in his wet eyes and fists unclenched.

"Forgive me Clare," Eli whispers.

"You k-k-k-ille-d-d-d my sister," I cry. Eli stayed silent but walked towards me. He enveloped me in his arms.

"Get away from me," I was seething. Eli just held me tighter. I kicked him in the balls, he crashed to the ground.

My world may have stopped and my breathing may have increased but I knew what I had to do. I was going to kill him, it was my plan all along. When I found my sister's murderer I promised I would kill him. He was going to die today.

I kicked Eli repetitively. He groaned but did not fight back. I straddled him, a smir kspread across his face. _He thinks, I'm going to kiss him, well ner is dead wrong. _My claws engraved themselves in his face. Eli screached out cuss words and tried to get away but I just got angrier at his struggle.

"Did you care when my sister struggled?" I screamed as I punched him in the face, but immediately started rushing out the spot that my ring came in contact with. He cringed. I cried, half from shock and half for causing the boy I loved pain. _Clare I love you. _Eli's voice rung in my head. _If he loved me he wouldn't have made me fall in love with him, knowing he killed my sister._

"How does it feel to be on the other side, asshole?" I yelled grabbing his hair and ramming his head into the ground multiple times. Eli doesn't do anything to defend himself. I don't know why but I wasn't going to stop. _Clare, I will be there for you forever. _He said the night I had a nightmare of Darcy. How could he play me like that?

"How could you do this to Darcy? How could you do this to _me?" _I screeched grabbing a large rock from the grass next to me.

"I'm sorry," Eli coughed. Blood splurred from his mouth.

"Whatever, you're going to die today anyways, your apologies don't mean shit," I said ready to throw the boulder at his temple with all my force. Eli's eyes widen in shock. My eyes, my beautiful green eyes. I was going to shut them forever, I can't do it. I got off Eli and stare at him with hatred. I can't kill the love of my life. I drop the rock on his stomach. I couldn't see through the tears that stained my face but I did notice the red substance flowing everywhere. It was stuck on me. It bleached my skin and it hurt.

"Fuck you, Eli," I cry as I start running away. K.C. blocks my exit. He looks at me in shock. Fear written all over his face. I push K.C. away and run out the abandoned church. I couldn't kill Eli but I wanted him to hurt like I did so I called the first number that would help me do that...Offier Turner.

"Hello, Clare," Officer Turner said. I let out a soft sob.

"What's wrong?" Officer Turner said, sounding alarmed.

"I found my sister's killer," I said.

"How did you find him?" he asked bewildered.

"He confessed to me," I choke out through a sob.

"Well, who is it? Where is he?"

"Do you remember Elijiah Goldsworthy?" I asked.

"Your boyfriend," Mr. Turner asked. My lip started quivering uncontrollably. Fresh tears taint my skin.

"Y-y-y-eah," I mumble. The words hurt my sore throat.

"Yes," Mr. Turner said, urging me to continue. I swallowed the pain. This was what I had to do. For Darcy.

"He is at an abandoned church off of spooner street, he killed my sister," I said. Once the words escaped my mouth I hung up the phone and sank to my knees, letting the tears envelop me in their pain and misery.


	26. Chapter 26

**degrassiluver15- Congratulations! You were my 100th review...lol...your prize is...a brand new chapter...lol...this is dedicated to everyone that reviewed that helped me get there...=)...I love you guys so much...lol...I laugh a lot...don't I?...Anyways, on to the chapter...**

It was all way too fast for me. I don't remember if I was ever breathing. I don't remember breathing as I found out Eli was my sister's murderer. I don't remember breathing as I decided that I couldn't crush his skull. I didn't even remember breathing as Eli was put into Mr. Turner's police car. I don't know if I'm still breathing now to tell you the truth. I feel like I'm in an alter-reality where the good guys are bad and the bad guys are good. I feel like I'm there but not really there. My body is physically part of the word but my mind and soul escaped this messed up body the first chance they got. They are on another wave length that I will never be able to reach.

I don't know who to trust. I feel like if I tell someone how I feel, someone would get hurt or tangled into the web of lies that I live in. After Eli got arrested, I found it extremely hard to talk. I'll answer your question's but with only one word. My parents are extremely worried and it only makes me hurt more that it's my fault. I have caused them so much pain. They take me to a therapist but it's no use because every time she asks me a question I stay silent. I feel like I'm in the middle of a conspiracy theory.

It's so hard to deal with. I don't understand any of this. Why would Eli string me along like that? He loved me, right? It's unfathomable that Eli, the guy who I went to school with daily and loved with all my heart, the guy that I couldn't stop thinking about, beat my sister to death. It was such an abrupt break up. One minute I'm walking through a beautiful, flowerful, meadow and the next, the Earth's crust opens from beneath me and sends me into a downward spiral to the deep abyss of depression. I didn't even find out why he would do such a thing. My parents thought it was best that I didn't go to his trial based on my emotional stability. So I never found out why he would do such a thing. I never get my questions answered so I didn't answer the therapist questions. She doesn't have the right to fix me.

Eli built me up to break me down. He listened to me when I cried about my sister and how anxious I was to find her murderer. He sat there and offered me advice. He basically laughed in my face for being so gullible. I was talking to the man himself the entire time. He had such a sick twisted mind. It's hard to believe I fell in love with a sociopath.

Do you want to know what the saddest part is? I want to see him again. I yearn for the proper closer. I dream about it. It is beyond wistful thinking. I literally might die of depression if I don't see him again and that's why I'm going to the prison to see him. _Aren't I crazy? _

My parents don't know this. They haven't talked to anyone since they found out that Eli killed Darcy a month ago. It has been such a long month and I need to find my answers. I need to be able to go to sleep again. I need to breathe again. And I will once I get my closure. I enter the prison as ready as I'll ever be. I'm lucky because Officer Turner is just on his way out. Holding a cup of water.

"Mr. Turner," I yell.

"Clare?" he asks.

"Yes, it's me."

"What can I do for you?" he says sympathetically. He takes a sip of the water waiting for my response.

"I want to see Eli," I say with confidence. His eyes buldge open as he spits out the water in utter shock.

"A minor is not able to visit prisoners without adult supervsion."

"Please, I need closure," I say wiping away a few tears that escaped my eyes. Officer Turner looks at me indecisively. After a long wait he nods his head softly and puts the cup on the counter. He walks away and gestures me to follow. He finally reaches a thick metal door with a lock on it.

"Are sure your ready for this?" he asks. I nod silently. Mr. Turner puts the key in the lock. When it creaked open, my heart dropped. _No Clare, your ready for this. _I slowly followed Officer Turner into the dimly lit room. He lead me to a cellar, in the corner laid a silent Eli, rocking himself back and forth in his bright orange jumpsuit.

"You have a visitor," Officer Turner said sternly. Eli's head shoots up from his lap. His eyes hallow out as he sees me. Mr. Turner unlocks the cell and leads me in. Before he leaves he whispers into my ear.

"Call if you need anything." I nod and he walks out leaving me to stare at Eli silently.

"Hi Blue Eyes," he whispers hoarsely. I haven't heard that nickname in a while. I have to admit it stung. It was like opening the scar.

"Don't talk to me like that," I spat.

"Clare-"

"Ah, ah, ah, it's my turn to talk," I spit. And it was...he don't know what was coming for him.


	27. Chapter 27

**New Chapter...Review...Degrassi is in 7 days...Can't Wait Any Longer...lol...Pringles.**

"How does it feel Eli?" I say squinting my eyes at him in disbelief.

"How does what feel?" he asked innocently.

"Don't give me that bullshit you egoistic, selfish, heartless, sociopath," I yell angrily. It was those kind of yells you could feel in your throat.

"I still don't know what you want me to answer."

"How does it feel knowing you killed your girlfriend's sister? I mean _**ex-**_girlfriend," I say.

"You're breaking up with me," Eli says incredulously.

"Well obviously," I say.

"I hope you know that that was sarcasm. I used that all the time when we were dating and I had to tell you I love you. Aren't I good at it? You're just as stupid as your sister. Obviously we broke up, why would I want to stay with you?" Eli spat. I have to say, his words stung.

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"Simple. Your sister was a bitch. She got really drunk one night and told everyone that I killed my ex-girlfriend. From then on people called me a murder. So I decided to make her statement true, so I killed her. Raping her was just the icing on the cake," Eli says nonchalantly. I ball my hand in fist ready to charge but I decided that that wouldn't be a good idea because we were surrounded by cops.

"Oh well than maybe I can take a dip in my sarcasm too," I say,"have fun in here." I finish while walking out, the now opened cellar door. I was about to leave when I decided to get one last look of him.

"Oh and another thing," I say,"burn in hell." Then, I walk out.

It had been one week since my confrontation with Eli and my life has been receeding back to normal. Not that normal was so good in the first place. I can sleep now, for atleast three hours. I can think without crying. I only do it because I know that that was what my sister would've wanted. I was as good as I could get, that is until I got home.

"Honey, a letter came in the mail for you," my mother said.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"On the kitchen counter but I have to go to work. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Yes mom," I said. Once she left I made my way to the kitchen and just as she said, there was a white envelope on the counter. _It was probably a college trying to get my attention with there fancy campuses and beautiful students. _But with my luck, it wasn't. It was too small. It also had no return address. What was it then?

I reluctantly opened it to find a neated folded letter. On the outside some words were scribbled on sloppily. The words said "Just Here Me Out". Next to the letters my purity ring was taped. I put two and two together and realized who the letter was from...Eli.

I was having a battle with myself of whether I should open it or not. One side said open it, what was the worse that can happen? The other side said that I shouldn't because it could hurt me. Who knows if he put poisonous powder in there? Where the hell would he find poisonous powder? He was a murderer not a terrorist. Without a second guess, I open the letter.

_Dear Blue Eyes,_

_ Thank you for opening this letter. I am extremely grateful. I won't make this long. I did not kill your sister. I know that you think I did because I admitted it three times but that was for your own good. K.C. killed your sister and I couldn't tell anyone or he would kill you. I also couldn't date you because he wanted you for his own but I did anyways so in order for him not to kill you, I had to turn myself in. _

_ It's only a matter of time before the cops find out I didn't kill her but by then, K.C. will be long gone. You can still bring justice to your sister. I know this is a lot to take in but ever since K.C.'s parents left him, he became a drug dealer to get by. That's how your sister always got the drugs. There is an abadoned house off of Jennings Avenue and that's were his clan meets. If you can find evidence there you can get K.C. back for what he did._

_ K.C. wanted your sister, sexually. He got tired of waiting so he drugged her. She got away for a while too, until he found her at a very angry state. It was his only chance and he took it. He did things to her and then killed her. I have no clue where he left the body or how he's got away with it for so long but he has. _

_ When you came to the prison I had to play along with the act. I didn't want anything to happen to you because of my careless mistakes. I'm sorry for being so harsh but I did it because I do really love you Clare. I don't want you to get hurt so be careful._

_ Love,_

_ Your Sociopathic Ex-Boyfriend_

Without any hesitation I ripped the ring off and crumpled up the paper. I threw it out. Eli was really crazy if he thought I believed this. Why would K.C. kill my sister? K.C. loved her, Eli was the murderer. He just wanted to get out of jail. Or maybe he really is insane but I know he's lying. So I ran out the house and to "the drug shop" just to prove him wrong.


	28. Chapter 28

** Sorry for the wait...I'm probably going to update two more chapters after this one and the story will be complete...Wow, Eclare is still sooo cute, even when there not together...although Jake is hot, charming (that kiss was good), and funny (and scene) he rubs me off as kind of cocky (he thought Clare was using him to make Eli jealous which she probably is but he shouldn't just assume), inconsiderate (he told her she was being overdramatic when she almost started crying) and kind of a pig (did you see the way he ate that chicken)...I don't like it...Eli and Clare messed each other up so it's time for them to fix eack other up...they are better together than separated...Anyway Review! **

I walked to the abandoned house. The sun was replaced with wispy clouds that wandered in the darkening sky. The gusts of wind mocked my bare arms, calling them stupid for not being covered but that didn't stop me. I was determined to prove Eli was wrong and that I wasn't this gullible. It hurt when Eli told me he killed my sister. I felt so stupid but I would feel more stupid if I found out that Eli was only acting and even more stupid after that, if K.C. was the one who killed her. I can't be this ignorant. I'm going to prove him wrong because he _is _wrong...at least I pretty sure he is.

The house looked loomy. The trees on the outside hung down. Looking darker than most trees, I assumed that they were dying. The grass looked dry and hung high, threatening to trip me at any moment. I stopped at the door, indecisive as to whether I should go in or not. The window were broken, the door was decaying and it smelt like wet dog. It wasn't the kind of place that looked welcoming.

What if I did go in and it was a drug shop? What if I got caught? What if I found my sister's dead body in the middle of the floor? What if I got caught and raped? What if I got sold as a prostitute? What is they killed me? _And what if a rhinosoraus on flames escalated from a hole in the ground and decided to have a friendly conversation with me? _

With that thought in my mind I opened the door and walked in. Eli has gotten me way too paranoid. It's obvious that this was just a old house that my deranged ex-boyfriend tried to use to get me to believe his lies. I'm sure Eli is cooped up in his cell laughing as he thinks about me actually believing him.

I walked in angrily. I took one look around, taking the whole place in. The floors were dusty and the paint on the walls was chipped. It was extremely dark due to the fact that all the lights were off but she could see because of the light entering from the windows. It was very quiet with the sounds of her breathes and the occasional creak of the floor board beneath her every time she moved, but most importantly she realized there was no one there. There was no drug shop. Eli messed with her mind again and she believed it.

Right as I was about to leave I saw a flicker of light emerging through the bottom of a door at the end of the dark hallway I was in. My heart beat increased in fear. I wasn't alone. Someone was in here. But how was that possible? Eli is a liar and liars don't tell the truth. How could he have guessed that this place was a drug shop? That's right, he couldn't, and that's what leads me to believe the this was probably just some kid that was dared by his friends to come inside the house. Nonetheless, I was still curious so I walked towards the door slowly trying to not scare the kid away with my noise. I creeped to the do-

"Hey, what are you doing here Sexy?" a voice called from behind me. I whipped around nervously trying to seem cool. The person I was staring at was Owen, his muscles were buldging through his tight shirt and I was extremely afraid of what those muscles could do.

"I'm looking for Guthrie," I say.

"He's not here. Why are you looking for him?" Owen said sternly. Unsure of what to say, I decided to get my proof and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"He said he could get me marijuana," I say. Owen eyes widen and his mouth opens wide. Suddenly he drops to the ground and starts laughing his head off.

"We don't sell marijauna here," Owen says. I KNEW IT, "no, this is Guthrie's hang out. He sells the drugs at Below the Dot."

"Below the Dot?" I ask.

"Yes as in it's below the Dot," Owen says.

"How do you get there?" I ask.

"Well, do you know that door in between the girls and guys bathroom?" Owen asks. I nod.

"Yeah, the one that leads to the kitchen that the staff uses as a short cut to above the Dot," I say. Owen nods in agreement walking towards me.

"Well when Fitz started working there he found out that there was another hall that lead to another door. That door has a lock on it, I'm sure K.C. already gave you the combination. Then there is a staircase that leads to another hall, with another door with a lock, only Fitz has the key to that. When you open that door up there is a room. It started off as just a place to hang out but now it's like a tiny drug shop. Some people actually live there as a hide out from the cops. No one knows about it except for the people that run it or are associated with it. K.C. is probably there," Owen said walking closer to me.

"Cool, so that's where I have to go?" I ask.

"Only if K.C. gave you the combination. If not then don't go because a girl like you could easily get hurt or taken advantage of," Owen said in my ear huskily putting his hand on my throat gently. I shiver fearfully and gulp. Owen starts laughing and walks away.

"Bye Sexy," he says walking through the door behind me. _Ewww...that was the worst experience of my life. _I walk out the house with new found determination. I still can't believe any of this which is why I'm going to the drug shop. It's time to settle this once and for all.

I walk to the Dot and nonchallantly go to the bathroom after ordering a milkshake and finishing it. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. When the coast was clear, I opened the door and walked to the door with the lock. _What could his combination be?_ I tried his birthdxay but that didn't work. Then I triend Darcy's birthday but that didn't work either. I even tried my sister's death date but it didn't open. As I was about to give up a thought came to my mind. I tried this number: 12-13-9-3. Suddenly I heard a click and the lock fell to the ground. I was shocked to say the least, his combination was my birthday. Wow, K.C. is really obsessed!

I walked down the next hall but then I realized that the next door had a lock and Fitz was the only one with a key...shit! But my fear was quickly erased when I see that the slot for the lock was empty. _Was it the right door? _Only one way to find out. I opened the door and was lead into an empty hallway. I guess Owen was fooling with me too. Right when I was about to leave I heard voices whispering to each other.

"I thought you were going to stop after Darcy," an unrecognizable voice said. My ears perked up when I heard my sister's name.

"Yes but I want her now and now that her little protecter took the blame for me, I can get her," said another voice. I knew that voice, it was K.C.

"Who's her protecter?" the other voice asked incredulously.

"Eli, you idiot," K.C. yelled. _Eli wasn't lying. _That asshole hurt my sister and my boyfriend. How can I be so stupid?

"Well, what are you still doing here, go find her," a third voice said.

"Okay, I'm leaving now but you have to make sure Nina gets her package," K.C. says. I heard footsteps nearing me and realized that they were K.C.'s. My heart beat quickened as I ran to the door to escape. When I reached it I tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, someone was blocking it. All of the sudden I heard a click. _Shit the door is locked and my sister's ex-boyfriend/ murderer/ my stalker was nearing me. _I have to think of something fast because I want to live to watch him die.


	29. Chapter 29

**Only a one more chapter left...enjoy this story while you can...oh and REVIEW!**

Clare's Point Of View-

Shit! Shit! Shit! What the hell am I going to do? I try desperately to yank the door open but to no avail. I'm really starting to think that their is no god but I can't really do an in depth analysis on my religion since I'm might be close to being killed! Think Clare think! I look around for any escape, a vent, a secret door, _a portal to another dimension, _but with my luck, I don't find anything. I hear KC.'s footprints nearing me.

I sink against the door. There is no way out, I'm going to die. I decide to do what any good christian would do, I start to pray. _In the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit, please make my death as painless as it can get. Please let my parents have long, fruitful lives. Please let my death be worth something. Most of all please let Eli know I love him and make sure he lives a long beautiful life filled with love and happiness because he really tried to save me. I was just being stubborn. Please forgive me for my sins and accept me with open arms. Please. Amen._

"Clare," a shocked K.C. says from in front of me.

"Hi," I mumble.

"What are you doing here?" K.C. asks nervously. I sigh getting ready for his reaction to the truth. Then it hits me. K.C. wants me, I can get out of this. I put the best flirtatious grin on my face and step closer to K.C.

"I came here for you," I say batting my eyelashes and sling my arms around his neck.

"What are you-" K.C. begins.

"Sssshhh," I whisper against his lips and do my best not to throw up. I hope Darcy is watching from up there and knows that I don't really want this,"K.C., I've always been so jealous of my sister," I say pushing my chest against his and ignoring the disgusted gurgle in mt stomach,"I've always wanted you but she was always in the way. Now she's not so we can be together, if you know what I mean." I finish putting my legs between his because he doesn't seem so convinced.

"How did you get in here?" K.C. asks.

"One of your goons said I can see you here and they told me the combination," I say.

"Which goon?" K.C. asks angrily.

"Does it matter? I'm with you now," I breathe into his neck. Eeeewww...he smells like pot.

"That's right," K.C. says pushing me against the wall and kissing me down my neck. **Just don't throw up! Just don't throw up! Just don't throw up! **I accidentally shiver in disgust but K.C. just takes that as a chance to bite down. He starts kissing down my collarbone and gets close to my chest. Before I knew it, he was fiddling with the hem of my shirt. I act on repulse and push him away before I realize what I just did. A look of anger etches itself onto K.C.'s face. Shit! Stupid Clare. I think on my feet and push myself back towards him, shoving my hands into his back pocket. I press my lips to his ear.

"Not here. I want our first time to be a little bit more intimate," I say, "How about today at your little hang out?"

"Can't we just get it out the way. I really want you," K.C. says. After puking a little in my mouth I decide that I needed to reply.

"I promise that I'll make it worth the wait. I want to change into something more..._sexy_," I whisper biting his ear a little. K.C. groans. Eeeewwww! I hope you all know that I wouldn't really have sex with this pig. This is just a way to get out so I can go to the cops but I need to be convincing if he is ever going to let me leave.

"Fine, but let me walk you home. You can't walk these streets alone. Why do you think I carry this around?" K.C. says motioning to the inside of his sweater. I lay my eyes at the glistening pistol hanging in his sweaters inner pocket. This kid is crazy!  
"Are you supposed to have that?" I ask nervously. K.C. chuckles evily.

"No but I do it anyway. Why? Do you think it's hot?" K.C. asks. Oh yeah, I forgot about the whole seducing thing but would you remember it if your sister's insane ex-boyfriend waved his pistol in your face.

"Yes, yes it is. Now can you get me out of here," I say. K.C. nods. I got a new plan and it invovles me getting revenge. I may not have had the will to kill Eli but K.C. is a different story.

Once I get to my house I go into Darcy's closet and look for the sexiest lingerie that she had. I pull out a purple laced panty and bra. I pull out some long sock things that stopped mid-thigh and put on some purple heels. Knowing that I would never be able to leave the house like this, I put a trench coat over my "outfit". Imagine a half naked girl leaving her house and walking down the streets. _Not going to happen._

My parents were to busy fighting to realize I left the house looking like a whore. Whatever, this just makes my plan easier. If my parents were more attentive maybe Darcy wouldn't have died. Well, I can't dwell in the past, I can only fix the future and that's what I'm going to do. I'm getting rid of the next serial killer. Now I can fufill my promise to Darcy without feeling guilty.

I walked to the abandoned house with determination but by the time I reached the door I was already having second thoughts. What if he outsnarts me? What if I don't make it out? Would Darcy want me to do this? Maybe I should leave, this plan was stupid anyways. **No! This is for Darcy. I have to make up for the things I said to her.** I open the door and walk in with my head held high. I walk down the hall and to the door. When I opened the a cocky K.C. sat on the couch with his legs crossed. His smug smile almost illuminted the dimly lit room, he was beaming. He probably thought he won. _Too bad he won't win!_

"Hey Clare," K.C. said. Instead of replying, I dropped my coat. Let's get this over with. KC. stared at me in utter shock. I walked to him trying to look as sensual as I could without throwing up. I walked to the couch he was on and straddled him. K.C. growled in lust. I wrapped my hands around his neck, tugging at his roots. No matter how repulsive this is, I have to do it for Darcy. I kissed K.C. on the lips. All I had to do was think of Eli so that I could get through this. I trailed kisses down his jaw, then his neck. K.C. started to get excited, if you know what I mean. His hands grazed my bare waist, they were inching towards my chest. He plunged his throat in my mouth without notice. This is so gross. I ran my hand down his shirt. I was getting closer and closer to the gun. I guess this is going to be easier than I thought. Right when I was about to yank the gun out his pocket before he yanked me and my hand away from him. He threw my body on the ground like a rag doll. My head hit the floor first sending a wave of pain down my neck and spine. I could feel blood trickling out the new cut that was formed in the middle of my head.

"Do you really think I'm that gullible?" K.C. growled. What was he talking about? He couldn't of found out about my plan. How? From who?

"What are you talking about?" I asked innocently.

"So who told you that I killed her?" K.C. asked.

"Killed who?" I asked, trying to make it seem like I knew nothing.

"Cut the crap, you know damn well that I killed your sister," K.C. said. I sighed.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"So you came here to seduce me so it would be easier to kill me," K.C. said. I didn't answer. K.C. chuckles darkly.

"I thought you were the smart one. Next time, don't shiver everytime I touch you. It's not very convincing," K.C. says. I stay put. I was scared out my mind. What was going to happen now?

"K.C. please don't hurt me," I plead. K.C. laughs at me.

"It would have been so easy. All you needed to do was give me what I wanted and I would've stopped bothering you but now it can't be easy. You tried to kill me so I'm going to have to kill you but first you're going to give me what I want," K.C. boomed.

"No I'm not," I cry through the sobs that were coursing through my body.

"Well then I'm taking it by force," K.C. threatens while climbing on top of me.

"K.C. get off of me," I say kicking and punching any part of his body that I could but K.C. didn't even flinch. He just moved his lips against my unresponsive ones.

"K.C.," I yelled in anger. He took advantage of the fact that my mouth was open and plunged his tounge in my mouth. His hands moved up and down my wiggling waste. I was really trying to get out of his grasp but I couldn't. It was so frustrating that I started crying and letting out sobs. Since K.C. was in my mouth the sobs came out strangled, making them sound like moans. K.C. smirked against my mouth. I felt disgusting and dirty. I headed for his gun again but K.C. smacked my arm away. He pulled away from me.

"Clare, stop struggling. It didn't work for your sister, it won't work for you," K.C. said. He brought his lips back to mine and began to massage my inner thighs. He started leaving open mouthed kisses along my neck, sucking every once in a while. In one swift move I pulled the gun out his pocket. K.C. pulled away from me but before he could grab the gun, I kicked him in the shin. I jumped up and pointed the gun at K.C.

"Move and the bullet will be in your brain in a second," I say.

"Clare, put the gun down," K.C. said. I chuckle evily.

"Why should I? You tried to rape and kill me. You killed my sister and put my boyfriend in jail for something you did. Why should I listen to you?" I said. Venom intruded my voice.

"Would Darcy want you to do this? If you kill me you will spend the rest of your life in jail and the rest of your afterlife in hell. Do you want that? If you kill me, I'll just be waiting for you in hell," K.C. says.

"Fine but I'm calling the cops and you will admit that you killed my sister," I mumbled.

"Okay," K.C. says. The look of utter sincerity crossed his face. After I call the cops, I reluctantly drop the gun. K.C. smiles at me sickly.

'Don't ever listen to a murderer," K.C. says. He grabs the gun and points it to me. Shit, I'm so stupid.

"Take of your panties off," K.C. demands.

"No," I say. He could kill me, he can rape me but I will not submit to him.

"Fine," K.C. says. He walks towards me and pistol whips me. I fall back, my line of vision was kind of blurry. He kicks me in the ribs multiple times, punches me in the face and pulls down my panties. I start to cry and use all my force to get him off but he doesn't budge. I scream but I know no one can here me. Finally in my last attempt to get him off, I kick him in the balls. He lets out a "umph" and rolls of me. I'm too weak to get up so I stay were I am. His gun somehow flew out his pocket. Knowing it was my last chance of survival I dragged my body to the gun but before I could reach it, K.C. grabbed it and pointed it towards me.

"You son of a bitch," K.C. yells angrily. I cough out blood, "all you had to do was let me have you but you keep on struggling. So I guess your time is up. If I can't have you alive. I'm going to have you dead."

I stop crying and gasp in fear. I close my eyes. There is no way that I was getting out of this one. I'm going to die, atleast I tried. I'm going to miss my life, my family, and Eli. I hope he lives a long beautiful life. My thoughts were interrupted by the deafening sound of a bullet. I feel around my body for a warm, sticky substance but don't find anything. As a matter of fact, I don't feel any pain. I open my eyes in confusion. My vision was greeted by K.C.'s face. His eyes were glazed over and his lips were blue. He dropped to the ground, revealing the bloddy hole in his back. The gun was still glued to his lifeless hands. I gasped and touched his neck to find his pulse. The problem is he didn't have one, it was gone, he was dead.

I looked around for my savior expecting it to be a guy in a police suit but instead I saw a teenage girl. Her cheeks were hallow. Her clothes were tattered, torned and bloody. Her eyes were swollen and purple. Her lips were chapped. She was thin. I could see her ribs through her shirt. Her bony fingers held a grip on the gun. However that wasn't what surprised me. What surprised me was the color of her eyes. They were hazel. Not just any hazel, a special hazel. I knew that hazel, that hazel belonged to Darcy Edwards.


	30. Chapter 30

**Forget what I said...this story still has like three more chapter but it is close to done so review...lol**

Clare's Point Of View-

She held the gun like it was her life and did not drop it. Even when K.C. dropped to the ground. No, no, no, instead she pointed the gun towards me. I looked at her in shock. She wanted to shoot _me._ That's when I realized her eyes were glazed over and how she scratched her face every two seconds. She was there physically but she wasn't there mentally. She was far gone. Her hands shook as she scratched her face again. She was looking around like she was confused. _What did they do to her? _Her lips shook violently and tears streamed down her face.

"Darcy," I murmured softly taking a step closer to her. She flinched back clenching the gun in her hand so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"I'm not here to hurt you," I said softly,"it's me, Clare. I love you, I would never hurt you," I say trying to get her to drop the gun. She looked at me, her head cocked to the side in confusion.

"Don't you remember, I got you Paramore tickets for your birthday. You were so happy you cooked me breakfast for a week. Why would I hurt you? I'm your sister," I try to comfort her. Her grip on the gun loosens. I take this as my chance and embrace her into a hug. I feel warmth spread through my body as I hold her in my arms. Until I hear a click and a boom. I feel something penetrate my stomach sending waves of extreme pain through my body. I step back from Darcy. I can feel my blood trickling down my legs. I look towards Darcy who is sobbing really hard. She finally drops the gun and sinks to the ground. She rocks back and forth silently as realization hits her. I look down at the my stomach to see a bloody hole in it's center, revealing my flesh. Blood oozed out of the hole. Sirens and my sister's crying were the last thing I hear before I black out.

Eli's Point Of View-

"Elijiah Goldsworthy?" an officer asks going up to my cell.

"Yes?"

"You are free to go," he says opening the cell doors. I look at him in confusion.

"What?" I asked.

"Get the hell out the cell. You are free to go, your parents are waiting outside. Now get out before I keep you in here," the officer threatens. He didn't have to tell me again, I was out the cell and in my Mother's arm in a second.

"I'm glad to have you back Baby Boy," she whispers into my hair.

"Of course the little punk would run into his Mommy's arms the minute he was out his cell," my dad said from behind my Mom. Leave it to my Dad to make a joke when I just came out of jail. That's the thing about my parents, they still loved me even though I was in jail for murder. Well technically I wasn't but they didn't know better.

"Hi dad," I said stepping away from my Mom and embracing my Dad in a manly hug.

"Hey son. So anybody rape you in the shower?" Bullfrog jokes.

"I don't recall," I play along. I realize that my Mom has been uncomfortabely silent. I cast a gaze towards her. That's when I realized that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Mom, are you okay?" I ask.

"No Baby Boy, I need to te-" my Mom was about to finish before my Dad cut in.

"Cece, I thought we agreed to leave this out of the conversation," Bullfrog says sternly.

"Leave what out of the conversation?" I ask.

"Bullfrog, he deserves to know. He was in love with her."

"He is going to get hurt. He won't be able to take this kind of information."

"What's going on?" I ask.

"He practically spent the last year with her," Cece says. That's when it registered...Clare.

"What's wrong with Clare?" I demand.

"Boy, I don't think you shou-"

"Screw what you think. What _**I**_think is that I need to know what's wrong with Clare," I say. After a moment of silence my mom began to speak.

"Baby Boy, I don't know how you'll take this but you deserve to know. Clare...Clare is," Cece hesitated for a moment.

"Clare is what?" I yelled with frustration.

"Don't talk to your mother like that," Bullfrog warned but I ignored him.

"Clare was what?" I asked softer but more demanding. Cece burst into tears.

"Clare is in critical condition, she was-" but I cut her off.

"Take me to the hospital." I demand.

"Boy, I don't think that that's a good idea. Her family will probably throw you out," Bullfrog said softly gripping my shoulders.

"I don't care," I yell shaking his arms away."I need to see her. She'll be better if I see her," I finish. The last part was kind of my reassurance. I didn't know if it was true but I wish it was. I wish that it would be like the movies. I'd come in and wake her with a kiss. I have to wake her with a kiss but I can't kiss her if they don't take me to the hospital.

"Get a hold of yourself, you're making a scene," my Dad whispered in my ear.

"I don't care. The love of my awful and twisted life is close to death. I need to see her. Bring me to the hospital," I demand angrily.

"I don't think her parents want to see their daughters murderer," Bullfrog yells. I sigh and take a seat on the nearest bench. I place my head in my hands only to realize that I've been crying due to my wet hands. Why is this so hard? I just want to see the girl I love? When should it ever be this hard? I kick the benches leg in frustration.

"Gosh dammit, I didn't kill her sister. Why the hell would they let me out if I was her murderer," I yell, "Just take me too the fucking hospital."

"Boy, who do you think yo-" my Dad begans to yell but my mother stops him. She walks over to me quiietly.

"Okay Baby Boy, we'll take you to the hospital," she mumbles soothingly pushing my bangs out my eyes, "she's is going to be fine when she sees you and will be back to our normal lives. Everything will be fine." Cece says through tears. I pull her into a hug. She cares for Clare too. It didn't help that I was yelling. Plus I needed someone to hold. I needed to feel something to know that this was real and not a nightmare. Bullfrog put his hand around us and lead us out.

Before I can throw another fit, we are at the hospital. I run up to the front desk. Of course Jenna would be there.

"Oh hey Eli," Jenna coos.

"Yeah, whatwever, what room is Clare in," I ask immediately. Jenna frowns once I say Clare's name. You have got to be kidding me. Clare's about to die and she's worried that I'm not flirting with her.

"She's not in any room. She's in surgery," Jenna says.

"But she's going to be okay right?" I ask. Jenna looks at me sadly.

"Right?" I ask again.

"We are not sure. 30% of cases like this end up with the patient coming out and getting back to their regular life in weeks. The other 70% result in," Jenna hesitates.

"Result in what?" I ask.

"Death," Jenna finishes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Review...:D**

I sink to my knees feeling the hopelessness take over my body. I punch the bottom of the desk in frustration. Why the hell do these things happen to me? I'm only seventeen. What normal seventeen year old goes to jail for his girlfriend only for there to be a chance that she was going to die? Jenna rushes to my side and kneels down to my eyes. She tentatively puts her her arm around me.

"She's going to be okay," Jenna says softly.

"Yeah whatever," I say getting up and deciding that it would be best if I left the hospital. Besides I wasn't able to handle the lights that burned my already irritated eyes. I needed a darker place to wallow in self pity. I hear my parents calling out for me but I ignore them. I'm not going to sit here and watch my love die. I ran a shaky hand through my hair as I let out a soft whimper.

I walk past thousands of rooms and a lot of crying families. The walls threatened to close in on me. My strangled breathes threatening to choke me. If Clare died, I don't know what I'd do. There would be no reason for me to go on in life. I couldn't handle a world without Clare. It would be like a night without stars. A forest without trees. Spongebob without Patrick. Incomplete. I wouldn't be able to live in this world like that.

I don't know how but, I got lost. Why do hospitals have to be so big and fulled with doors? How am I supposed to leave this evil death sanctuary when I don't know how to get out? I punched the wall earning a few stares from random people. I so desperately wanted to turn to them and ask them if I had something on my face but then I realized that this wasn't their faults. It was K.C.'s, gosh I hope he burns in hell.

Finally, I find my way out. When I get out I was ambushed my thick, heavy air that made it hard to breathe. The clouds blocked any hope for sunlight and loomed over me in thick, grey whisps. I walked down the semi-vancant streets with my head hung low. I don't know where I was going. I just wanted to escape.

Sudddenly when I felt like my feet wouldn't carry me anymore I sunk to knees. Water soaked through my pants. While I was looking down I noticed that I was in a puddle of mud. I looked up and quickly became familiar with my surroudings. It was the abandoned church. My eyes caught something that was on the ground. It was covered in mud. I yanked it out of the ground. I couldn't make out what it was since it was covered in mud but while I was wiping away all the gunk with my shirt I realized what it was. It was two hands clasped together in prayer. I never knew how to pray but I saw Clare do it all the time.

I don't beliee in these kind of things. How could one guy handle all of our problems? How can you ask the air to help you? I always thought that God was something people made up to have hope in the middle of our problems. For some reason I had the strong urge to talk to someone. Someone that I knew may or may not hear me but even if they did hear, I knew they wouldn't tell anyone. I placed the praying hands down on a tree trunk and crawled towards it. Mimicking it with my own hands. I just started talking.

"I don't know how this praying stuff works so I'm just going to talk with my hands clasped. Um...I'm sure you know about my situation but just incase you don't, my girlfriend, I mean ex, I mean..ugh...the love of my life is dying. She got shot trying to find out about her sister. I know you probably get these a lot but can you please help her. She's only sixteen, she doesn't deserve to die so early in life. She has so much to offer, her kind heart, her beautiful soul, her heart warming smiles. She can change the world. Can we make an exchange? I'll give you anything to have her live. I'd even give my own life, just save her. Not only for me but because of the her family and friends. We all need her. Just, just," I start crying mid-sentence. It managed to start raining during my prayer,"just please." I croak out.

I'm so pathetic. I'm praying to something I don't even know exsists. It's just, he was my last hope. I can't live without Clare. I need her. I went through all of these obstacle's for her. She has to be okay. She has to live so I can live. She deserves her life and so much more. I want her to be my wife and to be able to see our kids have kids. I know that's a little ambitious but I love her. This isn't just a fling. I went to jail for her and I would do so much more. You don't know the how serious this is. She can't die. Otherwise everything I went through will be worth jack shit. I need to kiss her atleast one more time. I need to tell her I love her. She can't go without an explination. She needs to know why I did all of this.

"Please," I mumble again falling down into fetal position. The mud and rain embrace me. Why me? When did this get so complicated? I love Clare, she loves me. Why does it have to be any harder than that? Does she even love me? Can she trust me? Why does it have to be this way. My thoughts were interrupted by a clap of thunder and a shrill ring. I immediately stick my hand in my pocket and fish through multiple wrappers for my phone. Once I find it, I look at the caller I.D. _Mama Cece. _I try to decide whether or not to answer. Finally, I decide that she's probably worried so I should pick it up. She doesn't deserve to go through this.

"Hello," I say.

"Eli, Baby Boy," she exclaims.

"Yes Mom," I say softly.

"I didn't come to lecture you to come home. Take as long as you want to come home just be careful. By the way I have news on Clare," Cece says softly.

"What is it?" I ask hopefully.

"Baby, Clare is-she's-um- Clare's-"


	32. Chapter 32

**Don't kill me after you read this...Sorry but I'm a dark writer...=) So if you guys didn't know. There are going to be new freshman in the second half of the season. One is named Maya Matline (Katie's younger sister) and the other is going to be name Tori (she was previously on Degrassi as Craig's half sister but she is coming back as a new character). Anyway's I look exactly like the actress playing Maya, like she is my long lost twin or something. This is the last chapter so review!**

"Eli Baby, she's dead," Cece mumbles softly. I drop my phone. The world around me was spinning at a fast pace and I didn't have anything to grip on. I didn't know how to feel. All these types of emotions were attacking me. Sadness, anger, distress...anything negative. There were so many that they were canceling each other out which left only one thing...numbness.

I ran as fast as I could to the hospital. It was obvious that Cece was lying to me. I passed so many places on the way. Above the Dot, where Clare and I had our first fight. My house, where Clare first met my parents. Her house, where we had our second fight. The street that I kicked her out my car. And lastly, Degrassi, where we shared our first kiss, the root of all these problems. Finally I reached the hospital.

I ran up the stairs, knowing that the elevator would take too long. When I reached her floor I ran to the front desk. Jenna was in tears. I wonder what happened.

"Hey Jenna, do you know what room Clare is recovering in?" I ask. Jenna starts crying even harder.

"You didn't hear?" Jenna asks.

"Hear what?"

"Eli, she's dead," Jenna says softly through sobs. I start chuckling uncontrollably.

"My mom got to you too. No, Jenna, Clare is alive, I prayed," I explain to Jenna.

"Eli, she's dead." Does she think I'll go out with her if Clare is dead?

"Jenna I'm not going to go out with you so stop telling me lies and tell me what room Clare is recovering in."

"Fine, 197," Jenna says. I hear Jenna's sobs as I walk away. I didn't know she would take it that bad. When I walk into the room I see Clare. Her lips are purple and eyes are closed. Her hands are neatly folded over a bible. Next to her are Cece, Bullfrog and her parents. They are silently crying. Randall and Helen look like the world was yanked from underneath them.

"So when is the anesthesia going to wear off?" I ask. Randall shoots me a death glare.

"Do not make a mockery of our daughters death."

"Cece did you really tell everyone that lie," I say looking at Cece.

"Son, it isn't a lie. Clare is dead," Bullfrog says softly.

"No she isn't. Is everyone in this hospital high? Clare is not dead. She can't leave without knowing how much I love her."

"Honey, Clare isn't coming back," Cece says softly. There was something in her eyes that told me she wasn't lying but it couldn't be.

"No," I say softly a single tear streaming down my face.

"Yes," Bullfrog says. No. No. No. NO! I fall onto my knees. She isn't dead. I crawl to Clare, a few tears managing to escape along the way. She can still awaken all I have to do is kiss her. True love's kiss always wakes up the princess. I grab Clare's hand. It is still as soft as always but it's cold and limp. I look at Clare's face. It's more pale than usual. I lean foward and kiss her lips. They were limp against mine.

"Come on, wake up," I say softly. I kiss her again.

"Please wake up," I say. Nothing happens. I lean in again but before I can attempt to revive her I'm pulled back.

"That's enough, what right do you have to interrupt my daughters peaceful sleep?" Randall yells but I couldn't hear. Why won't she wake up?

"She is supposed to wake up with true love's kiss. Why isn't she waking up?" I croak.

"Son she's dead! My daugter is dead, now leave!" her father booms.

"Don't worry I'll handle this," my father says lifting me off the ground and dragging me out the room which was rather difficult considering I was kicking and thrashing.

"Stop it boy. It happened, you couldn't stop it know get over it," Bullfog says. Get over it. How am I supposed to get over? I was planning on building a life with Clare. I know I'm a little young but I yearned to make her my wife. I wanted to grow old with her. Now, she's gone. How the fuck do I get over that?

"She wanted me to give this to you," Cece says. She drops something in my hand. I look at it. It was a silver ring. Her purity ring. I slip it onto my finger, feeling a sharp pang in my chest. It's like someone dug their nails into my chest and ripped out my heart. Every ounce of my body was filled with helplessness. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't bring her back to life. I let out a frustrated sigh. My tears flowed down my pale face. I bring my hands to my face in an attempt to block out the bright lights. My stomach was churning with uneasiness. This couldn't be happening. I fought so much for her not to get hurt. I went to jail so she wouldn't get hurt and it still happened. I wasted so much time pretending not to love her so she wouldn't get hurt. She still did. She still died. They still managed to get her. She had so much to offer the world and now she can't. Why would anyone want to hurt her? It is extremely hard for me to breathe. My brain was pounding against my skull sending waves of pain through my body. I wanted to give up and let the pain drown me but first there was one thing I needed to know.

"Who shot her?" I murmured.

"Darcy," my mother answered.

"Mom, she is dead!"

"No, K.C. kidnapped her once she started to recover. He had people working for him in the hospital. She was sold as a prostitute and they injected drugs into her. She took so many drugs that her mind stopped functioning properly. She shot K.C. first then shot Clare," my mother explained.

"So K.C. is dead?" I ask.

"That's what Clare told us but the doctor told us that she was in such a shocked state that she didn't take his pulse correctly. He's," my mom hesitates.

"Mom spit it out and don't sugar coat it."

"He's alive, he will be back to normal in a week," my mom finishes. So this is how the world worked. The good girl died and the asshole survived.

"Where is Darcy?" I manage to say.

"She is heavily sedated and in intensive care. She'll survive," Cece murmurs. Bullfrog tries to put his arm around me. I yank it away. I don't want consolation, I don't need consolation. I need Clare's blue eyes, her laughter, her body, her. I jump to my feet pulling my hands away from my head. I walk away from the hospital. I couldn't handle it in there. Once again I ignored my parents calls and walk out. By the time I'm outside I realized it's late but I don't care. I couldn't live in a world without Clare and I wasn't planning to either. Today, I was going to die. No matter what. Besides K.C.'s clan would kill me if I didn't do it myself.

I run to my house and grab my car keys. My initial plan was to crash my car until I realized that if I did that, there was a chance that I'd get out alive. I drive to a secluded beach.

Clare and I spent most of our time at this beach. No one was there since it was night time and we were in the middle of a down pour. My feet sunk in the sand. I was so weak that I could barely walk. The sand was thick and gunky and my feet hurt. It was extremely hard to walk. I couldn't see the clouds through the grey clouds. I walked along the deck which was surprisingly unstable, telling me that the current was probably uncontrollable at the moment. The water almost reached the floor of the deck. The was almost impossble because the deck was almost ten feet tall. A smirk etched itself onto my face. Perfect place to die.

I look back to the shore. Clare and I had spent so much time here. We made sand castles here. We played marco-polo here. We read on the sand. We had so much fun. We wouldn't be able to have any more fun if she and I are seperate. I grab onto the cold wooden rail of the deck. Hopefully I'll get to see her in my after life. Finally realizing that there was no way I could take this pain, I jump off the deck.

I hear a sickening crack when my body hits the water. Then a feel a life altering pain in my leg. It was definately broken and it didn't help that the current was dragging my body around like a rag doll but soon the pain was forgotten and was replaced with the need for air. I involuntarily open my mouth only to be ambushed by water. My headache is more profound, it feels like my head is about to explode but I don't try to get up for air. I just stay still thinking of all the moments I had with Clare. Clare's eyes flash through my mind before a strong surge of pain violently hits me, blackening my vision and bringing me to sweet, blissful death.

**1 year later...**

Darcy's Point of View-

I sit here surrounded by white walls day and night. These assholes are keeping me in here. I don't know why though. They really need to let me out because I need to save Clare. K.C. might escape jail. I don't know why he would do something so stupid. He only has two years in there. Apparantly he didn't kill anyone so he gets less time. Or atleast that's what the judge lady said. Meanwhile, I'm in here for 14 more years because I killed someone. I don't remember killing anyone! No one comes to visit me. Not even Clare. I miss her so much. She probably wants to see me but these assholes in white won't let her come in "for her own good" as they said. I wonder how she's coping, I heard her boyfriend died.

"Hey Darcy," a soft voice says. When I look up I see K.C. holding a gun. I try to attack him but the people in white have me wrapped in this tight cast-like thing. It itches and it won't let me move my hands.

"Get out!" I scream. K.C. shakes his head and chuckles.

"Get out!" I scream again. Suddenly my door slams open and a dinky little lady in white walks up to me.

"What's wrong Darcy?" she asks.

"Get him out," I whisper.

"Get who out?" the girl says.

"K.C., look, he has a gun," I say.

"Honey there is no one here."

"Yes there is. He's-" But when I look up, he's gone.

"Where'd he go?' I ask.

"Darcy, no one is here."

"That's impossible, I saw him! Where are you hiding him?" I yell.

"I'm not hiding anyone." That's when I notice her needle. She was probably working with him. She's going to inject me with drugs so he can have his way with me again.

"No, please, no," I beg but she doesn't listen and sticks the needle in me. Everything is blurry after that and my body has no control over itself.

**Author's Note- The End. That's it for Revenge Hurts. Incase your confused. Eli and Clare are dead. Darcy thinks Clare is still alive because she is crazy. Her punishment for killing Clare was 15 years in an insane asylum. K.C. didn't kill anyone but he did kidnap Darcy so his only punishment was two years in prison.** **Thanks for all your reviews and all your support. I couldn't have done it without your review. One more thing...please don't kill me...lol. If you guys ask nicely I might be able to give you an alternative, happier ending...MAYBE!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alternative Ending :)**

"She's alive Baby Boy," my mom chimed. I felt the cold layer of ice that was beginning to form around my heart melt away. She was okay. She survived this battle. A tingling sensation sizzled in my toes and worked it's way up my body. The corner of my lips curled upwards. I didn't know if I was happy all I know was that I was relieved and exhausted. This battle was over. I realized that my Mom was waiting patiently for a response.

"I'll be there in a minute," was all I could say. I shut my phone and looked to the sky. I knew that someone somewhere was looking out for me. This was the best miracle life could give. With that thought in mind, I walked to the hospital. I didn't know what to expect when I walked into Clare's room. Would she be crying? Yelling? Angry? Sad? It was actually all of the above.

When I walked into Clare's room, she was bunched up in her blanket. Her chest was rising up and down and that room was strangely quiet. Her parents were no where to be found. Her eye lids were lightly closed. I silently grabbed a random chair and push it towards Clare's bed. I unclench one of her fists and intertwine my warm fingers into her cold ones.

"I'm awake you know," Clare's voice croaks.

"Why?" I ask softly pushing a loose peice of hair out her face letting my fingers linger and cup her cheek.

"I can't sleep," Clare says. I hear her sniff lightly. That's when I realize her puffy red eyes. She looks at me, sadness twinkling in her blue eyes. I rub her hand with my thumb. Her eyes start to slowly fill with tears.

"She didn't mean to," Clare whispers, the pain practically papable in her voice.

"Who didn't mean to?" I asked kind of confused.

"Darcy, she didn't mean to shoot me."

"Clare, baby, Darcy is dead," I say frightfully. Clare had been through so much, I don't want her to get lost in the insanity of her life.

"No Eli, she isn't," Clare says softly. She took a deep breathe. It was almost as speaking was too hard for her. I didn't blame her. I wasn't even part of this mess and yet I was too tired to move.

"Clare, love, she died last year," I said softly, trying to get the thought into her head without hurting her anymore. Clare's grip tightens on my hand. A hint of anger flashing through her eyes.

"Damnit Eli. I'm not fucking crazy so stop talking to me like I'm about to explode. Darcy is alive. A.L.I.V.E! K.C. had people working for him in the hospital. Once my sister recovered from the bullet wounds, K.C. kidnapped her. He sold her as a prostitute and used her as an object of pleasure, whenever she struggled or fought against her he shot her up with drugs. Eli they did things to her that messed with her mind. She isn't all there. That's why she tried to kill me. She doesn't know who to trust anymore and it's all my fault. I'm going to hell," Clare says, tears staining her drained face. At first I heard sniffles, I thought Clare would just wipe away her tears but she didn't. The sniffles turned to sobs and her sobs got stronger until she was shaking uncontrollably. I envelop Clare in my arms, in an attempt to calm her down but she just shook some more.

"Eli, I yelled at her. I called her a whore. That's why she left that night. If I would've just kept my mouth shut then she wouldn't have left. K.C. wouldn't have raped her. You wouldn't have gone to jail. Everything would've been great."

"No, Clare, it wouldn't because if that would have happened then I wouldn't have found you," I say, referring to her. Clare buries her head in my chest and wraps her arms around me.

"Eli, I'm so sorry I called you all the things. You aren't an asshole, you are the best thing in my entire life," Clare cries into my chest.

"Clare you have to stop crying. Darcy is back, she is going to get better. K.C. is out of our lives and you are okay. Nothing is wrong, so wipe those bloodshot eyes and go to sleep. You need the rest, you deserve it," I whisper in her ear and rud circles on her back.

"Promise me you'll be here when I wake up," Clare says.

"I pinky promise," I whisper. Minutes after those words escaped my mouth I feel Clare's breathing slowing and soft snores come out her mouth.

Clare's Point Of View-

"Eli stop it," I say between giggles but his fingers continue to caress my stomach.

"And what do I get if I do?"

"Hmmmmm...how about a kiss?" I ask. Eli immediately drops his arms to his side.

"Okay I stopped, now give me the lips," Eli demands.

"I changed my mind," I say, getting up as fast as I can and run towards the shore. Eli quickly follows. When he catches up to me he wraps his arms around my bare waist and lifts me off the ground. He spins us around until we both fall onto the sand. I cuddle into his chest and we stay like that until the baby blue sky turned into a fiery orange.

Once Eli was done with his three months of community service for lying under oath, I realized I couldn't live without him. We decided to live life to the fullest and never turn back. One year and 9 months worth of therapy later a new and completely sane Darcy decided to join us on this plan. We couldn't be any happier. So to any of you who believe that revenge is the best way to solve your problems, think again. Revenge is more painful than the thing you're are getting revenge for. Trust me when I say that revenge hurts. I mean who knows what would've happened if I had died that day. **(Something tells me that you guys do!)**


End file.
